My Heart Will Go On
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: InuxKag Kagome's family gets killed in a car accident while she's away in the Feudal Era, and her little brother survives, but is in critical condition. But when Kagome arrives, she comes home to find her home in pieces. Who did this, and why?
1. In The Arms Of An Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**----------------------------------**

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Chapter 1**

**In The Arms Of An Angel**

**----------------------------------**

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

Climbing out of the well, the miko of the future immediately sensed something was off. It was oddly quiet for one, the house was usually quite noisy. What with Sota playing his video games, her mother cooking and cleaning and her grandfather taking care of the shrine. So something was off. _Maybe they went out for a while?_ she thought to herself.

Opening the door to the well house, she stepped outside.

_I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Her face immediately went pale, as she saw yellow tape all around the area of her house that said _'KEEP OUT, POLICE AREA'_. She ran towards the front entrance to the shrine, and saw two cop cars that were empty, and four cops getting out of them.

What made her pale even more was the destruction of her home. When she got a good look at it, especially in the windows, it looked like everything was torn or broken to pieces. Windows were shattered, and curtains were torn. She could only assume the inside wasn't that much better.

"Miss?"

She jumped at being addressed, and turned to a young female cop that had addressed her. She had long brown hair, and startling emerald green eyes that made her blink in awe.

"Yes?"

"Are you ... miss Kagome Higurashi?" She asked, looking down at the charts in her hand.

Kagome nodded. "Yes..."

"I am Kelly Martin, a police investigator," the woman told her, giving her head a small bow in greeting to the girl. "Me and my friends here...have some news for you, Miss Kagome. Perhaps you'd like to...sit down?"

Kagome shook her head back and forth. Kelly sighed. "Alright... well. I'm sorry to say that at around lunchtime today, your family was going into town, when they were hit by a drunk driver."

A small gasp escaped her lips.

"A-are they...?"

Kelly frowned, and seeing this made Kagome's heart skip a beat.

"I'm terribly sad to say... Your mother and grandfather died in the accident," Tears began to well in the young miko's eyes. "Your...little brother is in the emergency room in critical condition."

"S-So there's hope for Sota then...?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side, as she forced her tears back.

"There is hope, but it's small."

In the arms of the angel Fly away from here From this dark cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear

Kagome nodded, then looked down towards the ground. Her family...her family was gone. Poof. Just like that.

It was just too hard to believe.

No.

It just...wasn't possible.

Her mother was always there, offering a warm, comforting embrace. Her grandfather was always there, offering his support and making excuses for her missing school time.

They just couldn't be...gone...

Kelly watched sadly as the young woman, who looked to already have a lot on her shoulders, at least in her eyes, collapse to the ground and start crying.

You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

InuYasha suddenly felt as though something was terribly wrong. But as he looked around, everything appeared to be fine here in the feudal era. So why...?

Unless...Kagome...

His eyes stared down into the well in which he sat on the edge of, and gave a worried frown, before jumping down inside.

_Dammit! That wench is always getting herself into trouble, even in her own era!_

But when he opened the doors, he wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack_

Kagome was in the arms of a police woman, crying heartbrokenly. He twitched his ears to get any ideas of what they were saying.

"Mama.....grandpa..." He heard Kagome mutter her family's names, and frowned.

Something was terribly wrong.

Why was she crying?

"Gone...dead..." these words hit his ears, and he instantly went pale.

Kagome's family... one of the few who had only treated him as such, gone?

Forever?

He stood in front of Kelly who was gently rocking Kagome, and cleared his throat after he had successfully hidden his ears under his hair. They both looked up, startled.

Kagome was thanfkul that he had come. She needed him right now. She silently pulled herself from Kelly's arms, and was instantly pulled close to something warm and soft.

"Kagome..." He whispered softly.

_It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

In the arms of the angel Fly away from here From this dark cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear

"Sh," Kagome whispered, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her dark raven hair gently with his clawed fingers.

"Just..." she said softly. "Just hold me. Please."

And that's what he did. The cops silently left the area, leaving the two alone. Kagome buried her face in his chest, and weeped for the loss of her family.

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

**A/N: **Mwaha, I'm evil and full of good ideas today. :3 Anyway, I think I'll have Souta live, so Kagome won't be too traumatized or anything, and she'll still have a piece of her family with her. But what will Souta's reaction to his family gone be? Oh, and what ever happened to the Higurashi Shrine? The police surely didn't do it. :P Find out next chapter!

Song is Sarah McLachlan's Angel. It's awesome. :)

Review!


	2. Just Hold On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or it's characters. They belong respectfully to Rumiko Takahashi.

**My Heart Will Go On  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Just Hold On**

InuYasha held Kagome in his arms for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few moments in reality. No words were said, he just held her while she cried, gently rocking her back and forth and placing gentle kisses on her forehead. It was something very unlike InuYasha, but at the moment, Kagome needed him, and he wasn't going to leave her.

"What happened in the house?" he asked her softly after a while.

He was sitting on the ground with her in his arms, and her head was resting on his chest. She looked up towards him, her arms wrapping around his waist, clinging to him.

"I don't know, they never told me," Kagome replied in a whisper.

He nodded. "It's not a demon's smell here, I can tell you that,"

InuYasha said. "Whoever destroyed this place was very human."

"Thank god he didn't go near the well," she said, her grip tightening on him. If he had done that much damage to her home, she didn't even want to think of what he'd do to the shrine.

When Kagome felt his face nuzzling her hair, she looked up to him. Her eyes shone with tears just wanting to fall, and to him right now, she looked like a broken angel.

"Everything will be alright, Kagome," InuYasha whispered softly.

"Whoever did this won't get near you, because I'm staying right here with you from now on."

Kagome smiled gratefully at this and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek lightly. "Thank you, InuYasha. You always know how to make me feel better."

InuYasha just nodded and held her close.

"...InuYasha?" Kagome whispered after a while, and he looked down at her. "Can we go see Souta now?"

He nodded and secured her to his back, making sure she wouldn't fall off before running off to that hospital place Kagome told him about.

They walked inside, Kagome tightly gripping InuYasha's hand as she did. Looking around, Kagome dragged InuYasha towards the front desk, and a woman with a kind smile looked up to them. "How may I help you today?"

"Um... Is Souta Higurashi here?" Kagome asked, tilting her head.

The nurse looked back down and checked her papers before nodding. "Yes, are you a relative? I heard his parents died." Kagome tensed, and InuYasha gave a squeeze of her hand. She instantly calmed down. "I'm his sister."

"Well, he's in room 320 on the 3rd floor," the nurse gave a kind smile and she nodded, taking InuYasha's hand and leading him to the elevator.

Kagome felt the hand around her tighten when the elevator started moving and Kagome had to smile at that. No matter how strong he was in his era, some things in this one still scared him.

She used her thumb to lightly caress his hand to soothe him, even if the elevator only stopped moving three seconds later. They walked out and towards room 320, where at this Kagome tensed up as they got closer to the room. At seeing this, he pulled her close to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" he asked her, looking down at her. She paused for a moment, as if deciding against it. But she nodded.

"Yes. I have to do it, just to tell myself it's all real," Kagome said softly.

I also want to see him... just to let him know I'm here, and everything will be alright, Kagome thought, trying to convince herself more than him or Souta.

She slowly wrapped her fingers around the doorknob, and turned the knob, pulling the door open quietly. They walked in silently together, hand in hand still.

Poor young Souta was lying in a huge bed fit for at least three of him, with tubes, wires and bandages all around him. He was no longer covered in blood, thank god the doctors had taken care of that before they walked in.

When the scent of tears caught his nose, InuYasha frowned.

"Kagome..." he began.

"No, I need to do this, InuYasha," Kagome said softly, and he nodded, following her to Souta's beside where the child lay, looking to be in a peaceful sleep, not knowing of what tragedy was waiting for him when he woke.

Kagome sat down on a chair next to his beside, and InuYasha stood behind her, his arms around her shoulders, providing warmth and comfort. For that, she was very grateful.

"Hey there, Souta," Kagome whispered softly to her little brother, reaching out her hand to lightly brush a few strands of hair away from his closed eyes. "It's Kagome, and InuYasha's here too."

InuYasha nodded, and stared down at the small pale boy lying in bed. "Hey there kid," he said, not really understanding why they were talking to a sleeping person, but he was following along with what Kagome was doing. "You better wake up soon, or Kagome will be a miserable wreck without you here."

"InuYasha!" Kagome huffed, looking up at him.

"What? It's true."

"Maybe, but don't say such things to him! He's still very young!" Kagome said.

"But he can't even hear us, so it don't matter what I say."

Kagome sighed. Technically, he wasn't right, and he wasn't wrong either. People claim that when someone is in a coma, if their loved ones speak to them they can hear them, even in dire situations. She told InuYasha this, and he scoffed. "Keh, who came up with that load of-" "InuYasha, not in front of Souta!"

"What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Again, Souta's **YOUNG**! You can't use words like that around him!"

"I didn't say anything, though!" he said, trying to defend himself.

"You were about to!"

InuYasha paused. He had no answer to that.

Kagome smiled innocently up at him, knowing she had one this one, as well as many others. InuYasha growled lightly as he looked back down at her, but his eyes held a bit of amusement in them, showing he wasn't mad at all. "Thank you, InuYasha."

InuYasha blinked, not having expected that. He tilted his head to the side, twitching his ears, wondering if he heard her right. She had just been pissed at him for _-almost-_ cursing out loud in front of her brother (who he didn't doubt had heard the words before somewhere), and now she was thanking him?

_I'll never understand girls_, he thought to himself.

"Keh! For what?"

"You always know how to make me feel better," Kagome smiled, a real smile, up at him. InuYasha couldn't help but blush as she said this and looked away. She managed a small giggle, and took this as her chance to reach up her hand and give a gentle rub to his ears. She blinked in surprise as she saw his foot tapping, much like a dog's would when you'd scratch it'd stomach. She smiled. _I wonder if he realizes how adorable he is right now... _she thought to herself._ He's even more cute in his sleep..._

Hearing a strange noise coming from the half-demon as she rubbed his ear, scratching lightly behind it, she blinked, leaning her ear closer to hear what it was. Her eyes widened slightly. He was purring.

"Ah, so you do like it when I rub them," she smiled and took both of them in between her fingers, giving them gentle rubs. InuYasha's foot tapped more at this, and the purring became louder. Kagome was sure if he had a tail that would be wagging too. He leaned up into her touch, and she couldn't help but smile.

A knock on the door was heard moments later, and she reluctantly let go of his ears after giving them one more rub. She looked towards the door as she felt InuYasha's arms go around her shoulders once more.

"Yes?"

"Miss Higurashi, can I talk to you?" a female voice asked from the other side of the door. Kagome nodded and went to stand up.

"I'll be back soon," she said softly, turning to look at InuYasha. He nodded and watched her leave, before his eyes turned back to Souta, curious as to what these machines and wires and tubes were doing to him, as the only thing he saw familiar was the bandages, which were wrapped around the poor young child's forehead and left arm.

The scent of tears filled the air, and InuYasha stiffened. Those were Kagome's tears, he knew them anywhere. Immediately he rushed out of the doors, not even bothering to close them behind him, and ran off to find Kagome, following the scent of her tears, as she wasn't in front of the door.

He found her a few moments later somewhere near the end of the hallway. Tears were silently flowing down her cheeks as the police officer from before, Kelly Martin, was talking to her now, the nurse had left it seemed.

He walked over to her silently, and she didn't notice until he placed his hand on her shoulder. She sighed in relief and leaned into him for comfort.

"It seems someone had taken advantage of your family's tragedy,"

Kelly explained to them. "We have no name or face yet, but we have a piece of their DNA and we're getting it scanned as we speak. They went into the shrine while no one was around, and stole all of your valuables, not to mention breaking everything else in the house while they were at it."

InuYasha immediately looked down at Kagome, as if silently asking if the jewels were home when it happened. She shook her head at him, because she had been in the feudal era, and _-always_- took them there with her. So he hadn't gotten the shards... that was a very good thing. Humans in her time might be more dangerous with the jewel if they found out what it was capable of.

"So what will you do when you find him? And where will Souta and I live?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding frantic. InuYasha held her tightly against his chest to get her to calm down. She smiled gratefully, and leaned into his warm embrace. Kelly was curious as to what their relationship was- he looked slightly odd, with the silver hair, red gaudy out fit, golden eyes... seriously, how often do you see that combination in this century? How was Kagome even attracted to someone like this? To her, with the sword on his hip, he seemed nothing but bad news. But that was just her opinion. She couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, he'll be given a trial, of course, but I guarantee you he will be putting in a jail sentence for at least a year if not more. As for where you'll live, you don't have any more living relatives, and you're both not old enough legally to live on your own-"

"You're not suggesting taking us to an orphanage?" Kagome gasped,

as tears welled in her eyes again. InuYasha growled. He heard on Kagome's TV contraption what an Orphanage was, and Kagome and Souta didn't deserve to go to a place like that.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear so low so that only she could hear. "You ain't goin' there, you're -both- coming to live with us. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Kagome looked up at him with wide unbelieving eyes. He wanted them to live in her era, for good?

"Thank you," she whispered back, and he nodded.

_I'm not letting anyone take you away from me, _Kagome, he thought to himself._ Especially not someone from your own time._

**To be continued...  
**

**A/N: **I have something very cruel and evil planned for later chapters. Mwahaha. But let it be known, Souta will live! I didn't want to wake him up in this chapter because that would be going waaaaay too fast. So review and give me more suggestions for ideas if you have them!


	3. Hold Me

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Chapter Three**

**Hold Me**

* * *

_I am terrified of all things.  
Frightened of the dark.  
I am.  
You are taller than a mountain.  
Deeper than the sea.  
You are._

_Hold me.  
Hold me.  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

_I was closer to you back then.  
I was happier.  
I was.  
You are fading further from me.  
Why don't you come home to me?_

_Hold me.  
Hold me.  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

_I am.  
I am.  
Cold._

_Hold Me._

_[solo]_

_Hold me.  
Hold me.  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely.  
Hold me.  
Hold me.  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely.  
Hold me.  
Hold me._

* * *

About an hour after visiting Souta who didn't wake up the entire time they were there, they walked back to the shrine, hand in hand. InuYasha knew Kagome was shaken up by seeing her little brother in such a state, and frowned when he realized that she was keeping it bottled up inside. If she didn't let him keep things bottled up, then he wouldn't either.

"Talk to me, Kagome."

Kagome blinked. Looking over at him, she put on a false smile and he could tell that it was forced, and that pained him. "What do you mean? Talk about what, InuYasha?" She knew very well what he meant, but she wasn't budging.

"You know damn well."

The young miko sighed and looked at the ground. Reality had slowly started to sink into the young girl's mind. Her family was dead, her little brother in critical condition, her house destroyed, InuYasha the only one she had right now.

"Not yet."

His ear twitched and his eyebrow raised into the air as he looked at her. "That means you'll talk about it later, right?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kagome nodded. She would talk to him later. She just needed time to come to terms with what happened.

"Now."

She blinked again. "InuYasha, I meant later as in days, or weeks. Not seconds. I need time before I'm ready to talk about everything."

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. He looked so cute when he did that. Well, to her, he was always cute.

They arrived at the shrine again, and two cop cars were there investigating the shrine.

"Come on," he pulled her to his chest and ran at the speed of light towards the well, then opened the door and ran inside, not bothering to close it behind him. Then they both jumped into the well, and Kagome began clinging to him for life as he did.

"We'll have to find out a way for Souta to cross over when he finally decides to wake up," InuYasha said to her as he helped her out of the well. She nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Kaede knows a way." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"He wasn't able to pass through the well alone right, even holding the shards?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Hnn..."

She wondered what he was thinking as she held his arm, walking to Kaede's village. She looked around.

It was a peaceful day in the feudal era. Birds were singing, the sun was shining brightly, and everyone was out doing their daily work. She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling content, if only for a while.

InuYasha blushed as he felt her head rest there. His body immediately tensed, but slowly relaxed as he became used to the closeness. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Kagome! InuYasha!"

They both looked up and saw the smiling faces of Miroku and Sango, with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. Sango blinked when she saw how close they were and gave Kagome a questioning glance.

She blushed and looked away from her friend, making Sango tilt her head. Something must have happened to bring the two closer together.

"Say Kagome, want to go for a dip in the hot springs?" Sango asked, tilting her head to the side. It had been a while, and figured they both could use something to help them relax.

Kagome nodded. "Sounds wonderful, Sango. Let's go."

Sango nodded and motioned for Kagome to follow her to the nearest hot spring, asking InuYasha and the others to keep a close eye on the monk.

Once they stepped into the spring, both girls sighed in content, letting the water wash away the aches and pains of the day. Sango looked towards Kagome.

"Okay, spill."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Something's different between you two, and I wanna know what."

Kagome sighed, and sank further into the water, starting to tell Sango her story. As she thought about it, their stories were a bit similar. Sango had lost her family, and her little brother was barely clinging to life by the power of the shikon jewel. Kagome's family had been killed in a car crash, her little brother in critical condition in the hospital.

Sango was speechless, also thinking of the similarities of their stories. After a while, she regained her voice, and a small frown was on her face as she walked over in the hot spring, and gave Kagome a gentle hug, which she gladly returned. "I'm so sorry, Kagome."

The miko smiled sadly and felt more tears stinging at her eyes. Sango brought her closer in a comforting embrace, and let her friend cry on her shoulder.

"And what will you do Kagome? Where will you and your little brother live?"

"Here."

Sango blinked. She hadn't been expecting that at all.

"But you and Inuyasha are-"

"The only ones who can pass through? I know, but we'll find some way. I won't let them take him away from me."

Sango smiled at her protectiveness towards her little brother, so much like her own. Kohaku... I wonder where you are now.... what you're doing, she thought to herself.

"Kaede may now a way, I think she's wiser than she lets on." At this both women let out a small chuckle.

---------------------------------------------

At the smell of Kagome's tears, InuYasha cursed and stood up, making a move to go to her but Miroku of all people stopped him.

"She's with Sango, InuYasha. They'll both be fine. Girls know how to talk to each other."

"And you know this how?" The hanyou asked, turning to look at him.

"Because the ladies love me! You can't help but learn a thing or two from them because of this," Miroku's eyes twinkled, and Shippo and InuYasha both rolled their eyes.

"Feh! You probably don't even listen to 'em, too busy starin at their chests!"

"Or butt," Shippo offered, and InuYasha nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Staring is an innocent thing, and it shouldn't be punished," Miroku tried to defend himself. "And how many times have we caught you staring at the lovely Kagome, InuYasha?" turning the subject away from him, he couldn't help but smile knowingly as the hanyou's face turned scarlet.

"T-That's different! It's not like I was starin' at her butt or nothin'"

Miroku chuckled. "Ah but who was it drooling the other day as he watched her butt go from side to side as she swayed her hips?"

"K-Keh! Just shut up! Stupid monk!"

Miroku just smiled. Shippo tilted his head, confused by what they were talking about.

"Whatever you say, InuYasha. But you love her and you know it."

"So what if I do?"

Miroku went silent for a moment, blinking.

Did he just admit it?

"Nothing, just curious. So you admit you love her then?"

"Mind your own business monk, before I castrate you!"

Miroku paled, and instantly went silent, knowing full well InuYasha was telling the truth.

-------------------------------

Kagome looked at her watch and blinked. "Wow, we've been here for over an hour now," she said looking up at Sango again. Sango nodded.

"Think we should head back?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Kagome stood up out of the hotspring and reached for her clothes. She put them on, and waited for Sango to do the same. Once both girls were dressed, they made their way to the village once more.

"Sango?"

"Hm? Yes, Kagome?"

"Thank you," Kagome said softly. "For before."

Sango smiled. "Anytime, Kagome."

Kagome walked over to InuYasha, who she was just leaving the hut. She wrapped her arms around his and walked with him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He blinked at her sudden change in mood. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I talked to Sango," she told him, looking up towards him. He was slightly sad that she hadn't talked to him first, but so long as she had talked to someone, it was fine.

"Is that why you were crying earlier?"

Kagome blinked. They had been quite far away from the village, his nose must be really strong to have smelled that far away!

"Yeah," she said. "But I felt a lot better afterward."

"Good."

They walked for quite a while before heading back to near the Sacred Tree. He leaned against it, taking her in his arms. She blinked, surprised. He took this as an opportunity to pick her up and place her in his lap, holding her close.

"Thank you InuYasha."

"Keh...q-quit thanking me already!" he said, a huge blush on his cheeks now. Kagome turned to see this and chuckled.

"Just hold me again. Please."

And he did.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Hope ya liked this new chapter. I won't update on weekends unless I'm really bored, sorry. I spend most of my weekends facebook roleplaying before I have to go back to school on Monday where it's blocked. Oh well, review!

To be continued...


	4. Where's mama?

**A/N:** I should warn you, near the end of the chapter is a tear jerker. I cried while I was writing it, and that means it's gotta be one, cause I hardly ever cry at stories. Seriously. Oh, and let me know if I'm being too fast with Souta's waking up or not . . . I didn't wanna have him be in a coma for like a year or something. Too long.

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On  
Chapter 4  
Where's mama?**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome had spent about two days in the Feudal Era, just trying to calm herself down and put her mind at ease. She had spent most of her time with InuYasha, and only a bit with Miroku and Sango and Shippo. She sighed, her back leaning against his back. It was a nice peaceful day out in the feudal era, and no signs of any demons or other threats, and that made the two of them feel more at ease then they had in quite a while.

"InuYasha?" she spoke softly, hating to break the silence in between them but she knew she had to. She needed to return home and check on Souta.

"Hm?"

"Can I go home for a bit?"

InuYasha frowned. _Already?_ She had only been here two days...

Kagome noticed his frown, and sighed. "I know.. but I need to go check on Souta, to see how he is, remember?"

InuYasha blinked but nodded, remembering that he was in critical condition at that _'hospital'_ place, Kagome called it. "Feh, alright... but... come back soon?"

Kagome smiled at this and nodded. She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. "If I don't come back before sunset, come find me. I don't have a home there anymore, so I don't have a reason to return except for him."

With that, she left, leaving a stunned InuYasha in her wake.

_No reason to stay there...?_

* * *

Kagome arrived at the hospital, only to see a strange looking car there. Tilting her head, she wondered what it was and she walked in through the big front doors. She saw a woman talking to another woman at the nurses desk, and then they both looked to her when she entered.

She blinked. _Are they talking about me?_

The woman walked up to Kagome, a frown on her face. "Miss Higurashi, I presume?"

"Y-Yes... who are you?" Suddenly, Kagome had a bad feeling... like she was being torn. Something wasn't right here...

"I'm Mrs. Horoki, of the local Tokyo Orphanage," at this, Kagome's eyes widened.

_No...!_

They were here to take her away, that's what this meant.

_No!_

"What do you want?" She asked, keeping calm as her eyes narrowed.

"Your mother and grandfather are dead," She said bluntly. "You have no other living relatives, except for your brother, and you are not yet old enough to live on your own in this world. So there is only one option here. You will be coming to the orphange."

The woman was strict indeed, and no one wanted to mess with her it seemed.

"Listen here, lady! I will not go with you! As it turns out I have somewhere to stay!"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh? With whom?"

"My.....er....friend from out of town!" Kagome nodded. "He's coming at sunset to pick me up!"

"He is, is he?" the woman asked, as if she didn't believe her.

"Yes! And I will be going to live with him and so will my brother when he gets better!" she said, standing up to face her. "Don't you tell me what to do, you're not my mother!"

The woman's eye twitched, clearly annoyed with this girl. But instead of doing anything, she just turned and walked out the door. Kagome sighed, though she was silently cheering her victory.

She walked upstairs once the woman had left and walked into Souta's room. Sitting on a chair next to his bed, she smiled softly. The color had returned to his face a bit, and it looked like someone had cut his hair, making it look rather nice. The wounds on his head were getting better, so the bandages were on, making him look like just a sleeping boy in bed . . . minus the IV and other tubes stuck in his body to help him stay alive.

"Oh, Souta. . ." Kagome sniffled, watching him quietly. He was the only family she had left, she'd be damned if he let her leave him too!

When Kagome saw Souta's finger move slightly in his sleep, she gasped and immediately called for a nurse. A few of them came in and did checks on the boy, and saw his movement again.

"I think he's waking up soon!" one of the nurses exclaimed, making Kagome smile, a few tears pouring out of her eyes. Souta was a Higurashi. He was strong. He didn't back down from anything.

"Come on, Souta . . . you can do it . . . your big sister is right here with you," she whispered to him as she held onto his hand with both of her own. When she suddenly felt a hand hold onto hers weakly, she gasped.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he looked up at the sky .Sunset was long gone now. He was now panicking. Kagome said she would be back before now, she only wanted to see Souta for a bit. Something must have happened.

Without a word, he jumped into the well, hurrying for the hospital once he got out. The first thing he smelt was Kagome's tears, and it instantly angered him. Was someone hurting her? No. He smelt no fear on her. If so, why was she crying?

He ran up to Souta's room, only to see it closed. He blinked, hearing many noises as well as people talking coming from inside, one of those voices being Kagome's.

_"Come on, Souta . . . you can do it . . . your big sister is right here with you," _he heard her say, and sniffed the air. Souta no longer smelt of death, but smelt like he was waking up.

He didn't disturb them, not by knocking on the door, not doing anything. But when he heard Souta's weak and barely audible voice, he couldn't help but smile.

". . .Kagome. . .?"

"Oh, Souta!" Kagome cried, as she saw Souta's eyes slowly open and look up at her. He gave a weak smile. "Where's InuYasha. . . wasn't he . . . with you?"

Kagome blinked, and so did InuYasha. Did he really hear them?

InuYasha took this as his chance and opened the door, walking inside. Souta's eyes lit up at seeing his hero, though he still looked pretty weak. "InuYasha."

Kagome blinked. "Why are you here?" she asked, not realizing it was past sundown yet. InuYasha walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her in the chair, which made Souta's curiosity rise. Just how close had he and his sister gotten while he was asleep?

"It's past sundown now, and I . . . got worried," he face flushed, hating to admit it in front of people. But Kagome merely smiled, kissing his cheek. "There's no need to worry love. Both Souta and I are safe here." She didn't think she needed to tell him about the woman at the oprhanage, not just yet. . . she'd wait until Souta was feeling better so that she could tell the both of them at the same time.

"How long have I been out, sis . . .?" he asked her, and Kagome turned to him smiling. "A few days now, but don't worry, you should be back to your old self in no time."

He nodded weakly, glad to hear that. But . . . he felt scared for some reason. He felt as though a big piece of his life had been taken away. And then he became curious. Why weren't his mother and grandfather in the room? Normally, at least his mother would be the first one there when he woke up . . . not Kagome. This made him curious, and more scared. He was scared to ask Kagome what happened. The last thing he remembered was driving home from the store with his mother and grandfather, as Kagome had been in the feudal era with InuYasha at the time. He remembered the other car coming at them pretty fast, a scream from his mother as she tried to protect him from getting hurt . . . but then it was darkness.

"Sis?"

"Hm? What is it, Souta?" Kagome asked, looking at her younger brother, who looked to be deep in thought. She instantly frowned when he heard his next question, not sure how to tell him without breaking down into tears herself.

"Where's mom?"

Kagome's bottom lip trembled slightly, and Inuyasha smelt fresh tears. Knowing the pain of losing a mother, he understood how Kagome was feeling right now, and held onto her tighter. Souta was confused by their strange behavior, wondering why his big sister was crying. She was the strongest of the family, if not his mother. He had never really seen her cry before, unless when they were little, or some stupid fight she had with InuYasha. But from the looks of things, they hadn't had a fight in quite a while . . . in fact, they looked closer than they ever had before.

"Souta, sweetie . . ." Kagome said softly, her voice trembling as well. One hand gripped InuYasha's, while her other hand reached out and grabbed Souta's, who's began trembling.

As he watched the two, InuYasha couldn't help but feel sad, remembering the loss of his own mother. She had been a beautiful woman, with long, black hair, and brown eyes. She always seemed to have worn that pink kimono with the flowers on it, and some eyeshadow, making her look all the more beautiful, at least in her son's eyes.

_The villagers where they lived, however, had frowned upon the fact that she had given birth to a half-demon and mated with a demon. One night, he had been out hunting for food, and had come back only to find his house on fire. He had been but a child then, about ten years old in human appearance._

_When he ran into the house to see if his mother was okay, he found some of the villagers . . . beating his mother to death. She was bleeding from her face, chest and stomach. Her arm and one of her legs was twisted at an odd angle, so he assumed they were broken. Tears had sprung into the young hanyou's eyes at seeing his mother in such a state._

_**"Leave her alone!"** he had cried out, causing everyone, even his mother (who was quite weak at the time), to look up at him. His mother had whispered something to him that he almost didn't hear, but he did, just barely._

**_" . . . Run, my son . . . always remember, that your mommy loves you."_**

_As she finished whispering that, one of the villagers seemed to have seen her trying to talk and hit her over the head. InuYasha flinched and looked away from the horrible sight, being protected from the flames by his fire rat fur._

_He smelt the scent of death all over his mother, and it brought tears into his eyes again. Mamma..._

_He ran before the villagers could get their hands on him as well, knowing full well they intended to do the same thing to him as they did to her._

"InuYasha?" a voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked up into the concerned gaze of Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. She had been about to tell Souta, when she noticed that the hanyou had become oddly silent, and that his arms had started to tremble while around her.

"What is it, K-Kagome?" he asked, and she blinked, now quite worried. His voice was breaking. . . like he was about to cry. . .

"Are you alright?" she was going to release his hand to reach it up and rub his cheek, when he caught it again with his, shaking his head. Souta was silent, just giving them privacy for the moment.

He leaned in closer and whispered in her hear so that only she could hear. "Just . . . t-thinking about the past . . . and . . . . my own . . . m-mother. . ."

Instantly understanding, she immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. He gripped her tightly, not letting go. Now that she was standing up, he sat in the chair, pulling her into his lap, holding her close as though she would disappear when he let go.

"You're not alone anymore, my InuYasha," Kagome whispered softly into his ear. "You never will be. I'll always be right here." She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, and he instantly calmed down, breathing in her scent deeply. It always soothed him, it seemed.

". . . thank you, K-Kagome . . ." he whispered softly to her, and she nodded with a small smile, reaching out a hand to take Souta's again. She was thankful that she was wrapped in InuYasha's warm and comforting embrace at the time, for she felt as if she weren't, she'd never be able to tell him the truth.

"Souta," Kagome said calmly, a sadness in her own eyes that made Souta instantly freeze and tense up, gripping her trembling hand. She gripped back just as tightly, and there was an understanding in their eyes as sibling looked to sibling, like he knew what she was going to tell her before she said it.

"Mom's gone . . ."

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: **-hides in a dark corner- I know, you're probably going to kill me for the long wait as well as the cliffie. But I kind of got busy with facebook roleplaying, as well as not having any motivation to finish this chapter. I was literally like typing two sentences each day, then just saving and closing the document, that's how bored I was. But then, I got an idea, and I went right to writing! :) So enjoy, and review! And thank you for all of the reviews so far! I will thank everyone who reviewed at the end of the fic. It should be at least 10 chapters.


	5. Comfort

My Heart Will Go On

Chapter Five

Comfort

* * *

As soon as Souta heard those words, tears began to fill the small boy's eyes. Kagome leaned over and took both of his hands in hers, not wanting to move him much because he was still in bad condition. Inuyasha held her close while she comforted her brother, and it seemed as though all three of them were crying now, but with Inuyasha's face buried into her hair so no one would see it. But Kagome knew he was crying, and just let him hold her for comfort, knowing he needed it. All three of them cried for the loss of their mothers, the loss of their families.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's body trembling as he held her and frowned, turning from Souta once he had calmed down and fallen asleep once again. She stood up from her chair, and Inuyasha seemed reluctant to let go of her even then, keeping a tight grip. Kagome wrapped her own arms around him, giving the comfort he needed at this time. "Shh . . . oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, because as soon as Souta was asleep, he had started to cry more. She moved him so that he was in her arms instead of she in his, and let his head rest on her chest.

Inuyasha hadn't cried like this in years, she probably realized. He had been keeping everything bottled up for years and years, not letting anyone inside to comfort him, for fear if he got too close to them they would leave, just like his mother had. Kagome gently rocked him back and forth, running her hands through his hair, knowing this is what he needed. He gripped the fabric of her school uniform tightly with his clawed hands, which were shaking, his head resting on her chest. Any other time, he would be blushing at being so close to her, especially in _**THAT**_ area, but not right now.

He was silent the whole time, the only sign that he was even crying was his trembling form in Kagome's arms and the silent tears falling. She gently wiped them away with the pad of her thumb, and used her lips to kiss at the rest. That made the heat rise into his cheeks a bit, and it made Kagome smile softly down at him, glad that he was finally opening up to her.

"There . . . does that feel better now?" Kagome asked in a soft voice as she continued to rock him back and forth. Inuyasha gave a silent nod in response, leaning into her touch as she rubbed at his soft, fuzzy ears. It felt good to be able to finally open up to someone, and he was glad out of all the people in the world, it had been Kagome.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Kagome said softly, leaning down to kiss at his forehead. "But it's just not good to keep all those emotions bottled up for too long."

Inuyasha nodded once more, knowing she was right. But like hell he'd open up to her while anyone else was around. Sure, Sota was here but he was asleep so that didn't really count. But right now, he really needed her by his side. Because . . . even though she was there, he felt so lonely. He figured that she probably felt the same way. Both had no family now except for their brothers - and of course, Souta was ten times (if not twenty) nicer than Sesshomaru ever could be. Unless, of course, that child traveling with him opened up his heart some more. Though he doubted he'd ever be nice to Inuyasha.

He eventually calmed down, and the tears stopped falling after a while. But he never left his place in Kagome's arms. He had never felt so . . . at peace before. It was as though his true place in this world was right there, in her arms, no matter where they were. He blinked. Did that mean his love for Kikyou had died? He still had to choose between them, he realized. He couldn't keep hurting Kagome anymore by going off to see her. She was dead, and as such, she wasn't the true Kikyou. But, he couldn't deny that he would never forget her. She would always have a place in his heart. But Kagome . . . he couldn't find any words to describe it. She was amazing. She accepted him for who he was, she was kind to him, and even comforted him when he needed it, like right now. She didn't ask him to change for her, either. No. . . and to top that, she was beautiful, so much more so than Kikyou could ever hope to be. She was strong and powerful, and he knew that she would surpass Kikyou in power one day.

In his heart, he knew that it had chosen her.

Kagome.

The girl from the future. Kikyou's reincarnation. But to him, she was so much more.

But how to tell her? He couldn't tell her now. It definitely wasn't the right time. Maybe when they were back in his era? _Hmm...tomorrow's the new moon,_ he thought to himself as he made himself more comfortable in her warm embrace. He hadn't really been hugged like this at all since his mother had been alive, and it made his heart skip a beat, to know that he was loved and cared for by such a great and wonderful woman like Kagome. He had a feeling his mother would approve of her, if she were still around.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he stayed like that, in her arms resting, but he felt someone shaking him awake telling him it was time to go. He just groaned and snuggled in closer to Kagome's warmth. Unknown to him, this caused a great big red blush to spread across her cheeks, though she didn't protest. Hey, it's not like he's Miroku, just snuggling so he can grope you later. Inuyasha would never do such a thing . . . she hoped.

"Come on, Inuyasha, we have to go now," Kagome whispered to the sleeping hanyou, or, trying to sleep hanyou. "Visiting hours are over. We have to leave or we'll get kicked out. Or worse stay here for the night." Not that that was a bad thing exactly, but hospitals had always given Kagome the creeps, and to spend the night in one well. . . she didn't quite like the idea.

Inuyasha sighed and opened his tired eyes, rubbing at them with his fingers. Kagome smiled down at him, though her arms never left their place around his waist. "Are you feeling better?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah . . ." he nodded slowly up at her, and his lips twitched, a hint of a smile forming. She blinked at this, because he hardly ever smiled. Well, it was usually more of a smirk where he was concerned.

"Let's go," she said in a soft voice and walked out of the room with him. He was reluctant to leave her arms, but settled for holding nto her hand. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush a bit as the people around them in the building smiled, thinking they were a couple.

When they got home to the well house, he couldn't help but feel relieved, but felt Kagome immediately tense up. He looked over at her, knowing it must be hard to see her home in such a shape. She held onto his hand tightly, and he gave it a small but reassuring squeeze. She looked over to him, and managed a faint smile, squeezing back.

He lead her into the well house and closed the door behind them once they were both in. Kagome sighed once they were in the well house, suddenly feeling relieved, though not knowing why. They both walked over to the well, and then looked towards each other.

"You ready to go back?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a small smile. "I'm ready."

Inuyasha squeezed her hand again, before wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. The two then jumped down into the bone eater's well, going back five hundred years into the past.

Once there, they were greeted with the usual greetings from Sango and Miroku, and the hyper Shippo who bounced up into her arms. Kagome gave him some pocky and some more crayons from her backpack, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She was going to spoil that little brat to death. Her only argument was that he was just a kid.

They all walked to Kaede's hut, only to find that the old priestess wasn't there. She was probably off at a neighboring hut attending to some villagers in need. The group settled down in silence, with Shippo and Kilala on one end of the hut, Kagome and InuYasha leaning against the wall across from the door, and Miroku and Sango in another corner. Kilala had started the fire for them this time, and they just enjoyed the silence.

Kagome stared into the flames of the fire, the lights of them dancing in her eyes. The others may not know it, but they were providing a great comfort for her. Holding Inuyasha had given her strength, and she knew that she wasn't alone. But the others, just by staying with her in the hut that time, gave her piece of mind.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome after a while, and noticed she was starting to drift off. Allowing the smallest of smiles to twitch at his lips, he slid an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close, not caring what the others reactions to this was. Shippo's eyes immediately went to them, wide as saucers, while Miroku and Sango just smiled knowingly. Something had changed between the two of them, that much was for certain.

Kagome blushed and looked up towards Inuyasha, her eyes starting to close. "Inuyasha?" she asked in a soft, tired voice.

"You're tired, get some sleep," Inuyasha said softly, looking down at her. Before he even finished that sentence, Kagome was asleep in his hold.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, snuggling into him. "For everything, Inuyasha."

* * *

**A/N:** Now...was that too much fluff? :) I don't think so! Thankies for the reviews, though.


	6. Siblings

**My Heart Will Go On **

**Chapter 6 **

**Siblings**

* * *

The next day, Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's comforting and warm embrace. She smiled, making no move to get out of his arms at first, but then eventually had to get up. She promised herself that she would visit Souta before noon today, and it was mid-morning already. She had never been one to sleep in late, except maybe on the weekends during school. She placed a gentle kiss to Inuyasha's forehead, and tensed when he grunted, but he slowly fell back asleep. She sighed in relief, then easily got out of his arms without waking him, and walked out of the hut, grabbing her yellow back pack on the way, making a mental note to buy some supplies before returning. They were running low.

She walked to Inuyasha's forest and looked at the Goshinboku for but a moment, smiling at seeing it's beauty, before approaching the old dry well. She looked down, staring into it's depths, before jumping in, holding her yellow back pack tightly to her shoulders as she did. Floating down to the bottom, she landed five hundred years into the future, her...home? No. The place where she was born, that was what this place is...it's nothing more to her now. All this place held were the horrible memories of hearing that her family had been killed...

Shaking her head, she didn't once glance at the destroyed shrine she had lived in for fifteen years, too afraid of crying if she did, and continued down the large flight of stairs. She walked on the streets silently, thinking to herself as she did. She made it to the hospital a few moments later, and walked inside. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to open it. It took about one minute or so before the elevator came down to her floor, and she stepped inside just as silently. Pressing the second button, she waited for it to take her up to Souta's floor. She was thankful no one else was in the elevator with her at the moment to see her sad expression. She walked out and into the rooom that was Souta's quietly, just in case he was sleeping, which he was, quite peacefully too. The covers were tucked up to his chin, and if he didn't have the IV stuck in his arm, he would look just like a small boy, sleeping without a care in the world.

Kagome took a seat beside her brother's bed quietly, so as not to wake him. The boy stirred a bit and she tensed, but sighed as he fell into sleep. She took his hand in hers, holding it gently. The young boy smiled a bit in his sleep, she couldn't help but smile as well. He looked so peaceful...

Now what were they to do? The feudal era was a dangerous place, no place for a young boy from the future, her brother no less. Just look at Kohaku...no, she wouldn't let her little brother suffer at the hands of that evil man. She would protect him, even if it meant sacrificing her life. Yes. They were siblings, and they were alone now, and such is the thing siblings do for one another, like Sango and Kohaku.

After a while, Souta finally stirred, and stared up at his sister. No words were spoken, but Kagome could tell that he had matured a lot after this experience, even if he had only been awake for a day since he had woken up. And Souta could tell that this had changed Kagome too. She was no longer the carefree person he once knew. Now, she thought of everything - put other people's needs before herself, and would always make sure that the people she cared for were safe and happy. She was also developing some sort of emotional mask, Souta noticed. He remembered Kagome along with his mother telling him multiple times that it wasn't good to keep things bottled up inside, but if that was what Kagome was doing, wouldn't that make her a hypocrite? At least, that's what he thought.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up, Kagome." he told her.

She blinked a few times, startled, staring down at him. Almost instantly, the mask seemed to have disappear, her emotions open to the world...well, to him at least. He saw a few tears fall out of her eyes and frowned. Where would they live now? he thought. He refused to be taken to one of those orphanages... to him, they just didn't belong there. And they would tearing his sister away from that other world...and Inuyasha, whom he only knew would just come back here to drag her back with him.

"Sis?"

Kagome looked down at her brother, wiping her teary eyes. "Yes, Souta?"

"Where are we gonna live now?"

Kagome had to manage a small smile at this, and looked down at him. "With Inuyasha."

At hearing this, Souta's eyes instantly lit up. "Are you serious!? In his era?"

"Um hum," Kagome replied with a nod of her head, her smile growing. "Inuyasha said it would be okay, and he wouldn't let us go away that easily."

Souta had to laugh at that, she was right.

"When will I get outta here? I wanna go!" Souta whined, making Kagome chuckle, and she leaned in, ruffling his hair, causing him to scowl up at her. "Hey!"

Kagome laughed again. "...let me go check and see when you'll be released," she told him, letting go of his hand and walking out of the room. She walked over to the nurses desk that was on this floor and looked to the woman in the front seat, who stared up at her.

"How may I help you, miss?"

"Can you tell me please, when my little brother, Souta Higurashi, will be able to leave?"

The nurse nodded and began rummaging through her papers, and after a while, with Kagome tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, looked back up to her.

"He should be able to leave in two or three days, once the doctor gives the okay," she told her. "His injuries have mostly healed, he just needs some more tests done to make sure he's okay before we let him leave."

Kagome nodded her head in thanks and walked back into Souta's room, who was sitting up in the bed, his eyes alight with excitement, that Kagome couldn't help but laugh at.

"Two or three days," Kagome told him, and couldn't help but smile more at his pout.

"But I wanna go **_NOW_**!!!"

Kagome chuckled and walked over to his bed, sitting down next to it once more. "You'll just have to wait, Souta."

"Where do you go when you leave?" he asked her curiously. "To Inuyasha's time?" When she nodded, he pouted more.

"That's not fair!"

Kagome laughed again, it seemed things were normal between the two siblings once more, well, as normal as things could get with their situation.

* * *

A woman watched the two siblings with sad, yet happy eyes. Her body was transparent, and she floate in front of the room's window without them even noticing she was there.

_My children, do not cry for us,_ she told them softly as she saw them laughing and having a good time, despite what they would be going through soon. _Be happy... and live long lives. Kagome, spend as much time with Inuyasha as you possibly can, and enjoy it. A human's life is short-lived, no matter how much we would want to be with the ones we love and cherish forever. Souta...look after your sister and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Though with the others around her, I am sure she will be well protected._

Kagome looked up when she sensed a presence near, and Souta looked over at her. "Is something wrong, sis?" he asked her, looking at her curiously. He saw her gaze drift over to the window, and let out a startled gasp. Souta's eyes followed hers, but saw nothing.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked, pouting because he couldn't see what she saw. When he heard the word that she said next, he went completely still.

"M-Mom..."

He looked towards the window again, but still saw nothing. Was it because that Kagome was a priestess she was able to see spirits too? Kagome got up from her chair and walked slowly over to the window. Their mother glided over closer as well.

Mother and daughter stared at each other for a few moments in silence, tears flowing from the other's eyes. Though the deceased woman was unable to say anything to her children, she managed a faint smile and a nod, reaching out a ghostly hand to touch at her only daughter's cheek.

_Be safe. Be safe, and happy._

_

* * *

  
_

**TBC**

**A/N:** I thought that was a good place to stop. I would've gone on longer but didn't feel the need to really. Oh, and I had a new plot twist in mind, but I have a question, do any of you mind yaoi (guy x guy)? If so, I won't do it. But since Souta was going to be going to live with them, I wanted him to have a love interest of some sort. And the only ones of age their for him really are Souta and Kohaku (I have a way for the second one to work). If you don't want that, I can always make him fall for Rin or something. That'd be cute. Let me kno please! Oh, I'm glad people still read author's notes. From reading some of the reviews for last chapter, I was able to tell. ;)


	7. Souta and Kagome Kidnapped

**My Heart Will Go On  
Chapter 6  
Kagome and Souta: Kidnapped**

* * *

After a few hours, when Souta had finally fallen asleep, Kagome took that as her cue to leave. She knew Inuyasha was probably worried sick about her, alone in her time with no one to watch over the siblings. She had to smile at the thought of her hanyou. Ever since this . . . disaster, she could call it, some good things had come from it. Like for example, when Inuyasha opened up to her. When does he ever do that? They weren't even alone when he did it, that was a bonus. She couldn't help but frown though. Inuyasha had such a rough past, much more hard than she could ever imagine. But, she wondered, do all half-demons go through that?

She stood up and leaned down, kissing the top of her younger brother's forehead before getting up to leave the room. When she did however, there were two, rather big men standing just outside of the door. "Can I help you?" Kagome asked, becoming frightened.

The men stood there, with expressionless faces, and to Kagome, it just made them look even more creepy than they already were. They said nothing, but made a move to grab her. She yelped out, as one grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up into the air.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" she cried out in fear.

"Our boss wants ya, missy," one of the men said, causing her head to snap towards him. It was the one who had such a tight grip on her waist, that if it got any tighter, she was sure some bones would break. "Go get the kid," he nodded towards the other man, who nodded in return and walked into the room she had just left.

"No, Souta!"

"Keep quiet," the man holding her gave her a punch in the mouth, causing it to bleed. She gave a small whimper, though she refused to back down just yet. Though she was scared, and didn't have Inuyasha here to protect her, she struggled to break free of the man's tight grip.

"Sister!" Souta's terrified voice could be heard and Kagome turned her head to see him, and her eyes widened. The man had forcefully taken Souta from his bed, ripped off all the wires and tubes attached to the boy's body that were keeping him healthy. Fresh tears sprung into the young miko's eyes.

"Let us gp! I swear, you'll be sorry!"

"How will we be sorry? There's no one left to care for you, your family is dead," the man said, and both Souta and Kagome bowed their heads. But Kagome's just rose back up.

"You just wait! My boyfriend will come!"

The two big men looked back and forth between each other, and frowned.

"The master will not approve of this," one of them said. The other nodded. "He wanted the girl all to himself, he said, and to not let anyone else get their hands on her. From our information, we weren't aware that she had a boyfriend."

"I'm still here ya know!" Kagome struggled, and Souta had to smile at how brave she was even now. The feudal era had really done her some good, she decided. Kagome hated it when people talked about her like she wasn't even there, and now was no exception.

"Well, miss, when . . . if your boyfriend does come," the man said who was holding her. "He'll meet his demise."

Kagome didn''t look scared of that in the least. In fact, she looked rather smug. "Ha, like the weapons you guys have would have any effect on Inuyasha at all!" Souta looked worried though. He knew his hero wasn't invincible. . . if he was, why was Kagome's school uniform stained with lots and lots of blood each time she came home?

This seemed to confuse the men, however. "Course they would, girl. A gun is one of the most widely used weapons across the world, kills many people with bullets. Knife is just as good, can stab people in the heart. What makes you think your boyfriend will be . . . invincible against these?"

"I don't think, I know," she spat the man, who slapped her across the face in return. She just narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha's a lot faster than a gun bullet, he'd be able to dodge that before it even came near him! As for a knife, he's got his ways."

"What, he some sort of demon? No one can be faster than a bullet!" the men seemed shocked to the core. To him it was impossible for anyone to be faster than a bullet.

Kagome smirked. "Maybe. You never know."

"Ha, that's a lie, girl," the other man said, who was holding Souta, not as tight as her since he was so small. "We all know that demons only existed back in the feudal age."

"Believe what you want, just don't think your getting away with this!" Kagome exclaimed, staring at them with a glare in her eyes. They just smirked and walked out of the hospital. Everyone who was in the hospital was too scared to help, Kagome couldn't blame them. If it wasn't for her adventures with demons in the feudal era, she would be too.

They were shoved roughly into a car, which was colored black. Kagome didn't get time to get a good look at the license plate, however, which was unfortunate. She held onto her brother protectively, noticing he was already tired from it all.

It took them about an hour, Kagome realized, after staring at the digital clock at the front of the car every once in a while, to get to their destination. It was a mansion just outside the city. It looked rather creepy and old looking, she decided. Many tall trees surrounded it, giving it a dark eerie look. The mansion looked to be about four stories, though she had no idea how many bedrooms or rooms in total it had. . . yet. It was painted in white, though some of the paint was chipping off, she noticed. The grass, plants, and flowers and such were all dead, nothing growed at all around the place.

Kagome shivered. Suddenly, they were pulled out roughly from the car once more. Kagome was dragged into a different entrance of the house than Souta however.

"The master wished to see you immediately when we brought you here."

"Who is this master?"

"I think you'll . . . recognize him," the man holding her said. "At least, that's what he told you."

Kagome blinked. "Do I know him?" Why would someone she -knew- kidnap her?

He shrugged. "You'll see. Hey, master, I got the girl! She put up a small fight, but nothin' we couldn't handle."

"Good, good, set her down in my room, if you please," an evil sounding voice sounded from behind the door they were in front of. Kagome shivered. Why did he sound so familiar?

"Of course, master," He opened the door, and when they walked into the room, it was eerily dark, with only a fire in the fireplace illuminating the area. A chair was all that was seen, it's back facing them. "Set her down, and leave. Place the boy in the dungeons, but do not kill him. I want him alive."

"Of course." He threw Kagome down to the ground in front of the chair, making her wince.

Dungeon. . . ? What, were they in some sort of old movie now? They didn't have dungeons here! Holding cells in jails yes, but dungeons . . .

"Well, well, it has been sometime, wouldn't you agree, Miss Higurashi?" the man sitting in the chair said to her. She was still puzzled. That voice . . . it sounded so familiar! Who was-

Kagome gasped, her hands clamping over her mouth in shock as the chair turned.

In the chair, sat Naraku. Of course, he looked more human than he ever had. He wore a pair of black leather jeans along with the same black leather jacket, and a white shirt underneath. He wore his eyeliner like usual, and a smirk was resting on his lips.

"I wonder . . . did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

* * *

(**a/n:** I was going to be so cruel and end it here, but it seemed too short to do so. However, I am ending the part with Kagome and Naraku here. Mwahahaha!)

* * *

Souta felt himself being dragged somewhere, but he was too weak and tired at the moment to fight back. Since the tubes and wires that were giving him medication and taking care of him had been ripped out, he was feeling weaker and weaker with each passing second.

"You'll be stayin' in here," the man said, shoving Souta into what looked like a jail cell.

"Where's my sister?" Souta asked weakly, struggling to speak, struggling to stay awake even.

The man smirked. "She's with the boss, he wanted to see her face-to-face alone when we brought ya here," he said. "I've been told to keep you here, but alive. So I guess I won't be havin' any fun." he sighed, and sat down on a chair near the jail cell after locking it. Souta noticed the keys in his pocket. If only . . .

"Don't think yer gettng out of here anytime soon, kid," the man said. "That boyfriend of your sister's probably don't know how to find this place."

"He's. . . a lot smarter than you think," Souta said. Hopefully Inuyasha could be able to smell the trail they left behind of their scent, and follow it. He was putting all his hope in his hero to come and save them, and take them back home to the past where they belonged.

This was Souta's last thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

TBC

A/N: You can murder me when you want. I promised an update monday, I know. :P But I got really busy this week, with school and a whole bunch of tests. Forgive. :/ Anyway, here's the latest edition. Oh, and since Naraku's a half-demon, this will be his reincarnation here in Kagome's time. But he will have all of his memories of being Naraku.

Oh, and just wondering . . . did I surprise anyone? The next chapter will also finally reveal who destroyed Kagome's house.


	8. Rescue Part I

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Chapter 8: Rescue Part I**

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He frowned when he realized Kagome wasn't with him, though then probably figured that she was visiting her brother in the hospital. Looking up at the sky, he frowned again. It's getting late… maybe she wanted to stay until visiting hours were over? He thought to himself. But something in his gut told him that something was wrong…something was very wrong. He just had this feeling that both Kagome and Souta were in some kind of danger. But what could possibly be a – oh yeah, the ones who destroyed her house.

Cursing, he got up from his place on the ground and jumped down the well. Landing in Kagome's era, he got out of the well and jumped onto the roofs, making sure no cop could see him as he did so. Kagome's scent was there, but it was faint and old, she hadn't been here in quite a while, and that worried him even more. He prayed for Kagome's safety – prayed that he was wrong and they were both safe at the hospital.

That was his first stop, actually. He arrived at the hospital, only to find cops there as well. The nurse who had been in charge of looking after Souta was frantic and crying, no one was hardly able to get a grasp of what she was saying. But he could make out a few words that he wished he hadn't heard.

"The child – his sister – both – kidnapped!"

Inuyasha paled. He listened in closer to the people, to see if he could get any leads. There would be too many scents around for him to follow Kagome and Souta's, they had probably mixed in with the others by now.

"That Taka Omari did it, that's what!" a police officer said. Inuyasha's ears twitched. Who was Taka Omari? Some kind of villain here? Well no matter, he'd kill him anyway!

_Kagome… please…just hang on till I get to you!_ He thought as he walked over to the cops, his arms crossed.

"You're the boy who was with the Higurashi girl," the nurse said, blinking as she recognized him. The police officer raised an eyebrow and looked over to him.

"Maybe you can help us find 'em then," he said to Inuyasha.

"Che, I'll find 'em both on my own, like I need your help! All I wanna know is what this Taka Omari guy looks like, and I'll be on my way."

The cop raised an eyebrow. How could he find them if Taka Omari had some of the best bodyguards in the whole country, if not the world? Surely he'd be dead before even getting close to them, but… from the looks of his sword at his side, he doubted that.

"Here's a picture," the nurse said, handing it to him from her pocket. "He's one of the richest men in Tokyo, has his own mansion and everything. Claims he's after some rich, 'powerful' jewel, whatever that means…he called it the Shikon-"

But Inuyasha was already gone the moment he looked at the picture.

He was growling. He was beyond pissed. He promised he'd never let Kagome get hurt again, and now here she was – kidnapped by Naraku's reincarnation! What else could go wrong today, he wondered?

He looked around at all the mansions, and one for bodyguards. He figured they all had those, but it was worth a shot to try and take a peek through the window right?

Surprisingly, for the first two mansions in Tokyo that he had come across, both of them had lazy ass guards who were asleep when he arrived so it was easy to peek in and see that Kagome and Souta were nowhere to be found. He sighed and kept on running.

The third mansion shocked him though. Very much so, he might add. Looking around, the entire place was white colored. There was a garden in the front, and it was surrounded by a fence to prevent animals from getting inside of it. He peeked in the window of that one, the guards weren't outside…

…and fell over.

He was knocked down to the ground by a fist, and he groaned as he got back up.

"You're too slow."

He was instantly punched again, though this time in the stomach. He shuddered and coughed up some blood, looking slowly up at his attacker. Black leather jeans and black leather shoes, long sleeved black shirt…golden eyes and silver hair!?

His head immediately snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru!?"

"It's nice to see you as well, little brother," the familiar voice replied. Sesshomaru was now standing outside of the house, having jumped out the window and landing gracefully on the ground.

"Are you a reincarnation like Naraku?" he tilted his head.

"No, I am the only Sesshomaru," he replied coolly. "I am a full demon, and as such, I will live much longer than a half-breed. But what I must ask is….why are you alive? The Inuyasha I knew died with his mate during the final battle with him."

Inuyasha immediately went pale and froze. He and Kagome…died…? Kagome died…? The thought was too impossible to think about. So he tried not to.

"But enough of that, do you want them back or not?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. Inuyasha growled and nodded.

"Course I do!"

"Then here is what we must do."

* * *

Kagome backed away until she was pressed against the wall with nowhere to go. Naraku licked his lips and walked over to her, placing his hands on either side of her to prevent her from escaping. "Where is it? I know you have it, miko."

"What do you mean? I have nothing anymore!" she hissed at him but he merely smirked.

"That jewel of yours," Naraku said to her with a sneer on his face. He leaned in so that their noses were touching, and she gasped, trying to squirm away.

"L-Let me go!" Kagome pleaded with him. "I don't have what you want! I…"

Naraku stopped her speaking by crushing his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes widened and she paled. _H-He's kissing me! Why is he kissing me? I thought he wanted the jewel!_

When Naraku's tongue forced its way inside her mouth, did she finally scream. But he bit down on her tongue to prevent her from doing it anymore.

"Of course, I think you already know, there's more than just the jewel that I want," Naraku told her, running a finger down her neck. She shivered from the touch, and Naraku knew she was probably aroused already.

"Mm…you're awfully wet, miko," Naraku told her, and Kagome gasped as she felt his hand inside of her panties. How had she let him get that far?!

"S-Stop it!" she managed to cry out, but it was more of a strangled cry of pleasure than anything. Kagome had never felt anything like this before, and even in the hands of her enemy it felt good. But she'd much rather be doing this stuff with Inu-

Wait, wait, _wait!_ Did she just think _that?!_

She was blushing brightly now, that she only knew too well. She didn't struggle as Naraku laid her down on the ground, getting ontop of her. But she did struggle however, when he started to pull down her skirt first.

"Please stop this!" Kagome cried, but moaned out in pleasure. Naraku just smirked down at her.

"I think you want this just as much as I do, though I think you'd much rather be doing this with a certain silver haired half demon?"

"No…No!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in his limo. Yes, Sesshomaru's LIMO! And the moment they had got on the streets in it, he saw girls all swooning over Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes, doubting that his brother was interested in any one of them.

At the moment however, he was only thinking of Kagome and how to get her back. They were close to the mansion, that he knew for sure.

When they arrived and got out of the limo, Sesshomaru went to talk to the guards, while Inuyasha paled at the scent of Kagome.

It was her arousal, yet it was mixed with salt and tears.

Inuyasha growled.

Naraku was going down! No matter how many times he defeated him, this time Inuyasha would make sure he would never be able to return!

* * *

**A/N:** I know that was random. . But I had it planned for him to meet Sesshomaru somehow…that was the easiest way, and can you just imagine Inuyasha peeking in someone's window? XP I can't say I'm fond of this chapter, cause for once, I'm not but it's what your gonna get. Oh, and because so many voted against it, the yaoi won't happen, though Souta might have a crush on Rin! :) Review please.


	9. Rescue Part II

**My Heart Will Go On  
Chapter 9: Rescue Part II**

* * *

Kagome lay on the ground, her eyes dull and lifeless as Naraku stood, watching the window. He was dressed in a babboon outfit, shocking enough. He had bought it from a halloween costume store last year, and the woman in charge looked at him as if he were crazy (what she didn't know was that he was crazy). Kagome was naked however, her clothes lying all around the room, torn and not able to use anymore. He hadn't done that┘ yet, she still had her innocence, but that didn't mean he hadn't left her body alone. He had touched every piece of exposed skin. He had rubbed her nipples until they turned quite hard and painful, and she had just only experienced her very first orgasm, no matter how much she wished it had been her silver-haired hanyou who she was doing this with. She only hoped he was coming soon┘ before it was too late...

"Heh heh heh, did you enjoy yourself, miko?" Naraku asked, staring over towards her direction, surprisingly looking away from the window for a moment. She managed a weak glare in his direction before her eyes closed. She yelped out when he grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up to face him eye-to-eye. His eyes narrowed as they stared into hers, which were wide with fear, yet determination and hope rested in them as well, and slapped her right across the face instead of saying anything. She yelped out in surprised and he tossed her to the floor.

"Tch...why does that hanyou even keep a worthless miko like you around? Kikyo could find the shards for him faster than you."

Kagome bowed her head so he wouldn't see her tars. "I've asked myself that many times, I have yet to find an answer."

Naraku raised an eyebrow at this, and was about to say something, when the door was suddenly banged open. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood there. Sesshomaru was completely calm, though his eyes looked pretty pissed off, and Inuyasha was the complete opposite. He was growling and his eyes flashed from red to amber, searching everywhere for Kagome. When he found her lying on the ground, in her condition …the Tessaiga dropped to the floor. Sesshomaru tensed at this, but Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome, and carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms as though she were made of porcelain and would break at the simplest touch.

"You came..." she whispered, looking up towards him, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek. She smiled softly when she saw that it instantly calmed him down and stopped him from transforming.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her gently. "Did he - ?"

Kagome shook her head before he could finish, and Inuyasha sighed in relief. She still had her innocence. Good. He blushed when he realized she was still naked. She blinked a few times at seeing him blush, then remembered she was naked too.

"Ah…uh…" Kagome mumbled as she looked down. He chuckled gently towards her, even in this situation Kagome was able to embarrass herself and make herself blush. "I'd tell you that you look beautiful, but now is not the time or the place," he whispered into her ear, and this made her shiver and blush more. He wrapped his outer red haori around her naked body, and picked her up once more, walking over to Sesshomaru. "Take her back to your mansion, she has no other home here anymore," Inuyasha demanded, and Sesshomaru blinked.

"Ah yes…I heard the Sunset Shrine was destroyed…" he looked over towards where Naraku stood, seething with anger but had a smirk on his face. "I can only assume you were behind that."

Kagome looked up at hearing this, and Inuyasha clutched her closer. She had thought that, but why destroy her entire home?

"It was quite a lovely shrine, if I do say so myself. Been in your family for generations, am I correct, Kagome?" Naraku turned to look at her. ⌠It must be less than five-hundred years old though, because it wasn't in the Sengoku Jidai. Pity that the jewel shards weren't there…at least your family didn't have to suffer th-"

Kagome had had it. She tore herself from Inuyasha's arms and flew herself at Naraku, which shocked everyone. "You! You're the reason I have no home!" she exclaimed, angry tears filling her eyes. Inuyasha was about to step in, but a firm hand on his shoulder from Sesshomaru told him not to, that Kagome needed to do this. "Because of you, my family is dead!!!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, your family was dead before I trashed the shrine."

Kagome glared at him. "That doesn't mean you couldn't have made one of your creepy guards get in a car and run them all over!!!!" Kagome was yelling now, and so Inuyasha's ears were flat ontop of his head. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care, nor did Naraku. But since he was a half-demon, his ears were more sensitive. Her eyes looked over to him for a moment and she gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry,"she mouthed to him before turning back to Naraku, her eyes narrowed.

The once half-demon smirked widely. "You think I have enough time to waste, to order one of my bodgyuards to get drunk on purpose and run over your family, also on purpose?"

"You'd have the right motive to. With my family gone and me in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha- it would be the perfect time to look for the jewel. But what you don't know is, I need it to cross over, so it will always be with me."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "It certainly wasn't on you when I took off your clothes, miko."

Inuyasha growled, but Sesshomaru tightened his grip. The miko smirked. Something that shocked pretty much everyone in the room. "Doesn't mean I need to carry it with me while in this era. I could give it to someone else."

Naraku blinled. Who could she-

"You didn't count on the fact that someone would survive that crash, did you, Naraku? That someone would survive and I would still have a family and a tie to this world? It was all your plan to get rid of me so you could take over this era, was it not? You were unsuccessful with the takeover five-hundred years ago, so why not move to a different time!? But I'm still here!"

Naraku paled. The miko could not be that smart. It was like she was telling him his entire story, his plan. "H-How!?"Kagome's smirk just widened more. She had been right all along.

"I just put two and two together. You want nothing more than the jewel. I have the jewel. Since you exist in this time as a human and have heard of me, you must have realized that I had traveled between two different times, as I had such strange clothes when traveling to the other era to see Inuyasha. When I was gone for a while, you had the perfect opportunity to destroy my family, and make it easier for you to look for the jewel. You had it all planned out. Except my little brother surviving certainly didn't help."

Naraku was seething with anger once more, and his hands gripped around her throat tightly. She gasped and choked, her small hands wrapping around his own to try and pry him off. "I may not have killed your brother, Kagome. But here you are, right here in my grasp. So close I could-"

"Drop her!" Finally free from Sesshomaru, he charged for Naraku and punched him in the stomach. Since he was human, it wasn't quite so easy for him to heal at all, so it was rather painful. The punch made him drop Kagome, who was instantly caught by her hanyou. She gasped for air, her face pale as the color slowly returned to it. He looked down at her worriedly, it was amazing she was even covered by his red haori still. ''Are you alright?" he asked her gently.

Kagome nodded up at him. He managed a smile down towards her. "You stood up to him, I'm proud of you for that. But right now, you need rest. Let me take care of him. He's only human, and while he can hurt a human like that┘he won't even be able to scratch me now." She couldn't help but smile at his overconfident attitude, but she knew he would be fine. Humans could not harm Inuyasha that well. Though they could actually harm him, it would take a lot for a human, even a reincarnated Naraku, to kill him.

Kagome was taken over to Sesshomaru who picked her up reluctantly and took her out of the room. Before he walked outside however, she stopped him. He looked down at her puzzled. "Souta." Sesshomaru blinked.

"He's in the hospital, is he not?"

Kagome shook her head. "Naraku learned that he had survived when he planned to kidnap me- and took him as well, from the hospital, and ripped the wires that were keeping him healthy right out of him."

Sesshomaru seemed to go pale, and nodded, heading down to where he found another scent, similar to Kagome's. He found a dungeon, and a guard was there, but he seemed to be unconscious.

"W-Who are you?" Souta's scared little voice could be heard, and it was weak sounding, like he was straining to speak. He could not see Kagome yet, she was pretty much covered by Inuyasha's fur of the fire rat kimono. When Sesshomaru turned, he gasped at the sight of his sister.

"Kagome!" he moved to get up, but collapsed weakly back to the ground. Sesshomaru carefully set Kagome down on the ground by the cell, and broke through it with his Tokijin. Carefully picking up Souta in his arm, he gave him to Kagome. She gratefully took him into her arms. Upon looking at him better however, she was shocked. They needed to get him back to the hospital, and fast. He was deathly pale. He was straining to open his eyes. The back of his head was bleeding from having been thrown onto the dungeon floor, and his leg looked to be twisted at a wrong angle.

"Oh, Souta…my little brother, Souta…" she whispered softly as he clung to her the best he could. "Everything is going to be alright hnow. I'm gonna stay with you at the hospital until you get better, and then we're gonna move to the feudal era with Inuyasha, okay?"

Souta smiled weakly. "Sounds like fun…" he mumbled before falling asleep.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle.

She knew they would be just fine from now on.

But Inuyasha...

She frowned, looking back towards where they came from.

Sesshomaru noticed this and looked over to her. "He will be fine. The Naraku of this time is human, full human. Do not forget that. Come."

He walked out the door, and Kagome followed close behind, carrying Souta.

For some reason…she believed him.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Didn't include a rape scene unless ya want one...:3


	10. On The Road To Recovery

**My Heart Will Go On  
Chapter 10: On The Road To Recovery**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome opened her eyes, finding herself in a room of white. She noticed a bed beside hers, and looked over to see Souta on the other bed, tubes and wires stuck inside of his body to help his recovery fasten. She smiled slightly, glad that she and Sesshomaru had found him in time before he had become any worse. As she looked around, she didn't see any signs of Inuyasha, and this worried her greatly. What if Sesshomaru had been wrong, what if he hadn't survived...? What if something terrible had happened!?

Just as she was fretting over these simple things, the window opened up in her room. She jumped up, startled, and looked over to it, instantly sighing with relief. Inuyasha was perched on the window sill, sliding the window open. He hopped in, and she instantly ran to him. She wasn't as bad as Souta, there were no tubes or wires keeping her from the man that she loved, so she ran to him. However, about half-way there she tripped, and started to fall. He caught her before she hit the ground, though she caught his wince of pain as he did this.

"You're hurt," Kagome said simply, looking up towards him as her hand touched his cheek. He gave a faint smile, not caring for himself at the moment.

"How are you feeling? How's your brother?" he asked, trying to avoid talking about his injuries.

Kagome shook her head and pushed him down to her bed, this causing a small blush to come across the hanyou's face. She blinked, then chuckled softly. "I'll be right back," she told him and gave his shoulders another firm push down into the bed. "You. stay. here."

"Feh, what am I, a dog?" Inuyasha growled slightly, but this just made her giggle as she left the room. Inuyasha's ears twitched in confusion. What had he said to make her laugh?

The miko came back in the room a few minutes later, with a nurse and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sure, Kagome just had to bring in his older brother to let him see him in this weak state. Though he figured, it would probably worse if he saw him like this as a human...

The nurse and Kagome began to tend to his wounds, and he shivered slightly when Kagome's hands touched his bare chest, as they had to remove his top haori to get to his injuries. Nothing really but a few gashes, but if they caused him pain by just holding Kagome, she wanted them looked at as soon as possible. Besides, Naraku couldn't do that much damage to him as a human. But he was confused... why did he feel all tingly over his body when Kagome touched him? It didn't matter where her hands touched, he felt that weird tingly sensation, and her cold hands presed against his chest...dressing his wounds...made him shiver in a pleasure he had never felt before, not even around Kikyo.

"Are you cold, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, noticing him shivering a few times. He blinked, shaking his head, not wanting her to know that just her touch brought him pleasure. At least...he didn't want her to know yet.

"Keh, I'm fine," he told her, and she had to smile at his stubbornness. "You know, you don't have to pretend like everything's okay."

"I'm not pretending!" He huffed, though tried to hide the blush that was on his cheeks. The nurse, thinking she was no longer needed, left Kagome to tend to the rest of Inuyasha's wounds. She happily did so, sitting next to him on the bed as she did.

Inuyasha's heart was thumping in his chest wildly, Kagome's hands were still touching him, and he was feeling tingly all over. He shivered again, making Kagome frown. She didn't know what was wrong, but she wanted to help somehow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked softly, resting a hand on his cheek. When his cheeks flushed red from her touch this time, Kagome instantly knew why he was acting so strange...and blushed herself.

I...Is he really blushing because of me...? Kagome thought, blinking in slight surprise. I wonder...what would he do if I...

When Kagome's fingers ran over his chest and nipples, he shivered again, the blush growing brighter. Sesshomau quickly fled the room, and Kagome rolled her eyes, though she now noticed the nurse was gone too. This left only her, Inuyasha and the unconscious Souta. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake him up with what she was about to do.

A pleasured groan escaped the hanyou's lips when he felt Kagome's hands teasing his nipples. She wasn't doing much as she didn't want to hurt him more than he already was.

Inuyasha's head tilted back as a soft moan escaped him, this causing her to blush. Now she was really curious. Her hands traveled across his chest, making sure to be careful of the bandages that now dressed his wound. She was in awe of how every once in a while, he would shiver when she touched him in just the right place.

When her hands touched his ears, his foot began to kick a bit, much like a dog's would. Kagome stifled a small giggle at this and gently rubbed his ears. This earned her a pleasurable moan, and she couldn't fight it off any longer. She was curious to find out what he tasted like so...

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips on his own. They belonged to Kagome, and that was all he knew before he surrendered to his feelings at last. He kissed her back, pouring all of his passion and love for her into that one kiss, this making her gasp into it, and allowing the chance for him to stick his tongue inside her mouth. It all felt too good, they didn't want it to end, but eventually both found themselves parting the kiss, and gasping for air, blushing as they looked into each other's eyes. Amber gold stared into slightly glazed over chocolate brown, and she reached up a hand to cup his cheek once more.

"Kagome . . . I . . ." he frowned, it was hard for him to say out loud, and Kagome knew this. She pressed a finger gently to his lips, making him go silent. She nodded and spoke softly. "I know. I do, too."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. She... she loved him back...? As dense as he was, he always had thought that she just wanted to be around him as a best friend or something... seeing as she had made that promise to always stay by his side. But he allowed the faintest hint of a smile to come across his face...before capturing her lips again in another kiss.

She instantly melted into it, wrapping her arms around him, careful with his injuries, which were already healing.

No one noticed that Souta had an eye open, peeking at them with a grin on his face.

'Finally,' he thought to himself, having only just woken up when they kissed, so he didn't see anything else that had happened. He looked over towards the window, which was still open, feeling drawn to it for some reason.

He blinked when he saw the floating image of his mother in the window, watching the couple with a happy smile on her face.

Souta knew it had always been his mother's dream, since Kagome admitted that she loved Inuyasha, to see little pups running around the house with cute fuzzy dog ears just like their father. That dream wasn't destroyed, it just wouldn't be the Higurashi Shrine she envisioned anymore.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha didn't notice when her mother smiled at them, and whispered 'Be happy', before disappearing.

A tear fell from Souta's eyes when his mother disappeared, and he felt a tug at his heart. It hurt to know that she was really gone...that he would never feel her again...but she would always be there, in his heart...

He turned back to watching the couple, who were now wrapped up in each other's arms, and didn't even seem to notice that he was in the room anymore.

To them, they were the only two in the world right now.

And to them, that was enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**

**A/N:**

This is not yet finished! :) I'm making it a tad bit longer. Perhaps two or three more chapters? Oh! I've also joined ik-eternal, find me under KagomeHigurashiPriestessMiko, or on Inuyasha-fiction under MikoPriestessKagome. Pretty much the same stuff you'll see here though. Enjoy, and please review! Oh, and sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer.


	11. Home Away From Home

**My Heart Will Go On  
Chapter 11 Home Away From Home**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since Souta had to stay in the hospital for a few extra days until he was fully recovered (or at least, Sesshomaru's hospital), Kagome and Inuyasha stayed too. They had been informed of by Sesshomaru about everything that had happened in the past. The demon lord of the west wasn't sure it was such a good idea to tell them of things that had already happened...but maybe it would do more good than harm, for once.

Apparantely, Kagome died protecting Inuyasha in battle from an attack that was sure to have cost him hs own life. He had been devastated, watching as his mate died right in front of his eyes. He had destroyed Naraku, but followed his mate soon after in death. Miroku had been absorbed by his wind tunnel, and Sango refused to live without him, so she held on tight until she had been absorbed into it as well. Both lovers had died together.

Kohaku, Sango's little brother, at seeing his sister being sucked into the wind tunnel, killed himself shortly after Naraku's defeat. He wanted to see it happen before he died... he wanted to help avenge his family. After that, with the death of his sister, what more did he have to live for?

Shippou and Sesshomaru were the only survivor of the battle, who hadn't even been there at the time. He had been with Kaede gathering herbs at her village garden, unaware of the events taken place. While Sesshomaru, was fighting with his life to protect Rin, who was thankfully, with Kaede and Shippo at the time and was left uninjured.

Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, and his fiance, Ayame, had both been killed during the beginning of the fight with Naraku. Kouga had protected Kagome from getting hit by Kagura's wind dance of blades attack, while Inuyasha had fought off Naraku and was unable to protect her. Ayame, devastated, followed soon after getting hit by a dance of blades attack without even trying to dodge.

Kagome had cried at hearing the tragic fates of her friends, as well as herself and Inuyasha. At least, she thought, she had died the way she always wanted to, protecting him.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagme seemed to be deep in thought, and looked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome...?" he asked her gently, making her jump. She knew he had been there, after all she was in his arms, but this startled her a bit.

She smiled, looking over towards him. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Inuyasha hugged her tightly, and she did the same, afraid to let go of him. They -both- died in this fight, along with everyone else...what if there was no way to change that?

He held onto her, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent. "It's going to be okay, Kagome, we're going to change that past. We're gonna defeat Naraku, and live. I promise you."

She looked up towards him, her eyes prickling with tears. He noticed this, and frowned, bending down hiis head to kiss away her tears. They had become much closer during these past few days, and had finally admitted their feelings of love for one another. Kagome knew that while he might love her, he would never forget about Kikyo. It was just something she would have to accept.

She snuggled into his arms for warmth and sighed in content, never knewing he could be so deep. Kissing away her tears...that's what some handsomly rich, fantasy guy would have done...certainly not Inuyasha.

But he did.

The thought made her smile with happiness and he sighed. 'Tch...women and emotions...I'll never understand 'em.' he thought to himself, holding onto Kagome still.

The two were now in a separate room from Souta's, but still a hospital room. Kagome had had no idea that her mother had been watching the couple kiss on the bed, nor did she know Souta had been watching, he had pretended to asleep immediately when they broke the kiss. Though it did give a funny warm feeling to Kagome, though.

"Mmm...when can we go home?" Inuyasha asked her in a rather soft voice she didn't know he could manage, making her smile again as she looked up towards him, her hand cupping his cheek.

"I think Sesshomaru said tomorrow, actually," she whisepred softly to him, and he nodded, kissing her lips once more, making her melt into his arms. Only he had the power to do this to her. Not Naraku, not anybody else....just Inuyasha. Her hanyou.

When they broke away from the kiss, she gave a soft yawn. Inuyasha chuckled at her blush and held her close. "We should both get some sleep, then we can all go home, and put the past...behind us."

Kagome nodded, smiling. It was kind of ironic that he said that...since they were in the future, after all. But he was right.

The mystery of her family's death and the destruction of her house had been solved...what more reason did she have to stay here? Certainly nto school, that was out of the question long ago.

She knew Souta would probably miss his friends, not to mention that Hitomi girl, but he seemed so eager to move with them to the feudal era, she knew he'd be okay.

"Let's get some sleep," Kagome agreed with him, snuggling with him underneath the covers.

Both fell into a peaceful sleep about ten minutes later, curled up in each other's arms.

~*~

About twelve hours later, into the early morning did they wake up. Souta was already awake and ready to go, which surprised Kagome, because normally he wasn't a morning person. Maybe the feudal era would do him some good after all.

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the bed and walked over to Souta's room to tell him that they were ready to go. Souta was ecstatic, jumping up and down excitedly, making both of them laugh.

This surprised Kagome, as she had never heard Inuyasha laugh...so happy, before. It sounded nice, and she wanted to hear it more often, if she could.

Kagome and Inuyasha held hands as they walkd downstairs, with Souta walking eagerly behind them. They met Sesshomaru, who was alone and standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed slightly towards the miko, who hid slightly behind Inuyasha. What was his problem? After all, he had been the one to save her and her brother...maybe he was in a bad mood?

Inuyasha growled. "Hey, leave her alone Sesshomaru."

The taiyoukai just rolled his eyes and got out of their way as they walked out.

"Good luck. Change the past for all of us."

~*~

Inuyasha had carried both Kagome and Souta on his back to the well, and let them both off his back once they arrived. She smiled and took his hand almost as instantly when he had put her down. Souta made a face, though he was happy for his sister. They had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

"You guys ready?" They noticed that the tape around the shrine for the crime scene was gone, since the mystery had been solved. They had to run quickly before Inuyasha got arrested.

They both nodded and Inuyasha jumped onto the well, carrying Kagome with him. "Souta, hold onto my hand," Kagome told him, reaching out her hand for him to take.

He nodded, gulping a bit, nly now realizing that they would have to jump down. He had seen his sister doing this many times, but doing it himself was kinda scary.

She smiled at seeing his nervousness and shook her head. "Don't worry, we foat down, we won't hit the bottom hard at all."

Trusting his sister, he nodded and held onto her hand, though his grip was rather tight. Inuyasha jumped down into the well, taking the two of them with him as he did. As Kagome said, they all floated down gently to the bottom of the well as the aura surrounded them.

Kagome and Inuyasha both blinked several times as they looked at Souta. He didn't notice anything going on but...he was glowing! A bright white color, to be exact, and when they fell to the bottom, and the aura of the well disappeared, so did the glow around Souta.

Kagome binked as she stared down towards her brother, letting go of his hand. "What....just happened?" she looked over to Inuyasha for answers, who merely shrugged.

"He's your brother, your his sister...maybe he got some spiritual power too," Inuyasha said, and Kagome nodded. It did make sense. They'd have to ask Kaede about it to be sure though.

"We should head to Kaede's, she should knw what to do," Inuyasha said, as if reading her mind. She blinked and looked up towards him, nodding.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's go."

Since it wasn't a long walk, they walked instead of running to Kaede's hut. Souta stayed close to his sister and Inuyasha the entire time, not wanting to get lost, but looked around in awe at the scenery. It was so pretty....he could see why his sister preferred this place over their other time.

When they finally reached Kaede's, Kagome smiled and Inuyasha gently squeezed her hand, making her look over at him.

"Welcome home," he told her softly, leaning over to give her a hug. She smiled and hugged back, though a bit tighter than he did.

"Thank you. For everything, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed and gave a small "Keh!" sound in response, this making both of them giggle.

They entered the hut, only to find Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede all in there. They all smiled at seeing Kagome had returned, but blinked at the new stranger, who was hiding behind Kagome, clutching her hand, nervous.

Though he had heard many stories about them from his sister, he was still kind of nervous about meeting them for the first time, even though eh new that he had nothing to worry about.

"Ah, I see ye have returned," Kaede smiled to them. "Welcome back."

"Kagome!" Shippo was the first to greet her. He bounded up into her arms and she caught him just in time, smiling as she did. Inuyasha rolled her eyes. She spoiled that kid too damn much in his opinion.

"Shippo, have you been good while I was gone?" Kagome asked him, looking down at the kit, who nodded.

"Yes, I have! I did all that Kaede asked me to!"

Kagome looked up to Kaede for an answer, who just smiled and nodded in response. She looked back down at Shippo, smiling.

"Well, why don't we see what treats I have for you today?"

Sango had been quiet the whole time, her eyes staring at the little boy who was hiding behind Kagome. She knew who he was. Kagome's family had been killed…all except for her little brother. She had no reason to take anyone else with her to the past except him…so this is who he must be.

Miroku noticed her quietness, and took her hand, gently squeezing it in reassurance. She looked to him, smiling a bit.

"Thank you, Miroku," she said quietly. He just nodded.

"Uh, Kaede, we need to talk to you about something," Kagome said, sitting down on the floor, but only to be pulled into Inuyasha's lap moments later, this causing her to blush. The others raised an eyebrow at the sudden display of affection in front of others, but also a smile. _'Finally,'_ everyone thought.

"Yes, what is it child?"

"Um…let's start from the beginning…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC

**A/N:** ^^; I'm evil, I know. But hey...it's longer! And thanks for all the reviews. I noticed as I was reading them most of them are people who review every chapter, and for that I'm happy, cause I never had such continuous readers before! ^^ Oh, and has anyone else noticed that you can use the *'s and stuff again after all these years?


	12. Conversations and Thoughts

**My Heart Will Go On **

**Chapter 12: Conversations and Thoughts**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?" Kagome asked with wide eyes as she looked over towards her younger brother. Kaede had just explained to him that the bone eater's well had awakened some spiritual powers that were inside him. They had been dormant all of these years, like Kagome's had been, and had only been awakened when she traveled through the well for the first time. It was possible of course, just hard for Kagome to believe. Her life was just getting stranger by the minute, or so she thought.

"Aye, and Souta will have to learn to control them, just like ye," Kaede told her. "Ye still have not had much training in controlling yer powers. If ye overused them even a tiny bit, it could end up hurting ye or anyone close to ye."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She certainly didn't want that to happen. "When will we start training, Lady Kaede?" she asked. It would also help them in the final battle with Naraku, with one more person with spiritual powers that would definitely give them an advantage. Especially when they both learned how to control their powers.

"Hm...how about ye start in five days? That way I can prepare for both of ye."

Kagome and Souta looked to one another, then back to Kaede, both nodding their heads. "That's fine," Kagome told her with a nod. Kaede smiled.

"Alright, ye both begin yer training . . . Friday." She said, since today it was Sunday. The siblings nodded again, Kagome snuggling in further to Inuyasha's warm embrace.

"Oh, Kaede, we met someone in Kagome's world," Inuyasha told her, looking over at the old priestess, who looked up at him, blinking. "Oh? Who could ye have possibly met there?"

InuYasha looked to Kagome, wondering if they should tell. Kagome nodded to him. They had to change the future.

"Sesshomaru."

Everyone looked to him, their eyes wide. "But how?" Miroku asked. Sango was just as equally just as confused.

"He's a full demon," He told them. "I guess he lived those 500 years. He told us how Naraku was defeated. He pretty much told us everything that happened."

Kaede looked over to him. "But that is messing with time. If ye mess with time, ye could drastically change events that are supposed to take place."

"But what if we could change things for the better?" Kagome demanded, tears welling in her eyes. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, and she calmed down. She felt like crying again... all of her friends had died... and her love... she had lost her life too... they just had to change the future.

Everyone else noticed Kagome's change in behavior and frowned. "Did something bad happen, Kagome?" Sango asked her friend gently, who tensed up slightly. InuYasha sighed and rocked her back and forth. He decided that he would be the one to tell them all, it might . . . no, he knew it would be too hard for Kagome to tell them what happened.

When he was finished the tale, the others were silent. Both Kagome and Sango were crying. Inuyasha was rocking Kagome back and forth gently in his arms, an action which surprised everyone. Miroku had taken Sango into his lap, holding her as she cried, for once not doing anything lecherous.

_'Kohaku killed himself...'_ Sango thought, already mourning him even though he was still around. _'He killed himself because he thought he had nothing left to live for...Oh Kohaku!'_

She cried softly, burying her face into Miroku's chest. Miroku gently ran his fingers through her hair, and this calmed her a bit, though shocked her more than anything. Miroku was actually comforting her and not doing anything lecherous. . . it felt nice. To be loved.

_'We just have to change this... all of this...'_ Kagome thought, burying her face into Inuyasha's chest. She was more calm than Sango was, but she was still crying none the less. After a while, both girls finally calmed down.

"Are you okay, Kagome . . .?" Inuyasha looked down to her, his face showing concern. She smiled nodding. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. This caused her to smile more.

Souta had been silent the whole while. They didn't mention anything about him. Does that mean he didn't go to the past? Did that mean his parents had somehow survived. . ? Ack! Everything was so confusing. He just gave up thinking, and walked out of the hut.

"Souta . . .!" Kagome's eyes widened when she saw him leave. It wasn't safe for him out. Inuyasha squeezed her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to sniff him out if he's in danger," he told her, and she nodded, calming down at that. Inuyasha was relieved she was no longer crying, he hated it when she cried. Actually, he hated it when any woman cried, but because he loved Kagome, it tore at his heart to see her so sad. And over something that didn't even happen yet.

Looking down at Kagome a few moments later, he blinked. She was asleep. He wasn't surprised actually. Today had been a really long day. For both her and Souta and everyone else.

"Shippou, will ye go and get Souta, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Kaede told the kitsune. "Go and bring him back to the hut. We all need some sleep."

"Yes, Lady Kaede!" he smiled and nodded, rushing out of the hut, sniffing out Kagome's brother.

Inuyasha moved to put Kagome into her sleeping bag, but she kept a tight grip on him. He blinked a few times. It was quite clear she didn't want him to put her down.

_'Kagome. . .'_ he faintly smiled and pulled her into his arms, falling into sleep with her, laying in her sleeping bag for once with her, never once letting go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hope ya enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the reviews. ^.^


	13. Getting Closer Than Ever Before

**My Heart Will Go **

**On Chapter 12: Closer Together Than Ever Before**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their training had begun just shortly after lunch on Friday as Kaede had said it would. First it was just the basic stuff especially for Souta, like picking out the good herbs from the bad - which would heal poison, paralysis, that sort of thing. Since Kagome already knew all of that, she was practicing on her archery, trying to hit the target the best she could. It was impossible to always hit the targer, you had to miss it sometimes, but a good shot in wasn't that bad either.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had gone off in search of some food for later, because the two would most likely use up all of their energy and become tired after training. Miroku and Sango were watching the two training. Because Kaede was training both of them, they couldn't be very far away from each other, but they had to be away from the village, just incase one of Kagome's arrows should go amiss.

"She's getting better, isn't she Miroku?" Sango asked her fiance, Miroku. He was standing next to her, watching as Kagome shot the arrows at her target. Whenever she hit the target dead on, a new one would appear seemingly out of nowhere. Miroku nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, it will be of great help in the final battle."

Just thinking about that made her sad. Though, a part of her was happy - she had gotten the chance to die with the man that she loved more than anything. They died together. That way of dying seemed to satisfy her more than anything else.

But Kohaku . . . he had thought he had no reason for living after she and Miroku died. She supposed it was true, the rest of their family was dead, if he had survived he would have been an orphan with no one to care for him. She gave a shaky sigh. She wished she would stop thinking of things that haven't even happened yet . . . but she just couldn't, it seemed.

Miroku noticed that she seemed sad now, and sighed softly as well. He took Sango's hand in his own, this causing her to jump.

"Miroku. . ." she spoke softly, but he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. This however, caused her to blush a bit, and he couldn't help but smile. No matter how strong the woman standing before him truly was, it was so easy to make her blush by doing simple things as this. That was something that he loved most about her.

"We will change the future, Sango," he told her in a gentle voice. "We will, Sango. Just trust me."

Trust. So easy to say, but so hard to do, especially after what she had been through. She had been lied to countless times now, but for some reason, she knew she could trust this monk. No matter how infuriating . . . money-stealing . . . womanizing . . . great . . . handsome . . . charming the monk was standing beside her.

She slowly nodded, a sad smile crossing her features. "I do trust you, Miroku."

At this, he couldn't help but smile. His arms snaked around her waist, this making her blush again. She leaned in, her head resting against his chest. For once, he was not trying anything lecherous.

When Kagome's arrow fired, she turned to look at her friends and mentally squealed. She noticed the closeness of the two lately, perhaps it was the talk of the final battle that had caused it. Whatever it was, she was happy for the both of them.

"I think that is enough for one day." Kaede's voice rang through the air, and Kagome blinked. Looking up at the sky, Kagome noticed that it was nearing sunset. _Already!? Where did the time go? _she thought to herself, her eyes wandering around in search of her hanyou.

Kaede noticed this and smiled. "He is still in the woods, looking for food. Though it is strange . . . he's never one to disappear for long . . ."

Before Kaede could finish her sentence, Kagome had left in search of him. Kaede blinked, realizing she was alone. Miroku and Sango had left to go back to Kaede's hut, and Souta had gone with them it seemed.

"Oi, I was talking here ye know."

~*~

Wandering through the woods, Kagome grew more worried by the minute. She had been walking in the woods for at least ten minutes, and still no sign of Inuyasha. Was he that far into the woods? Why did he make her worry so, or did he even know she worried?

She let out a shriek as she heard rustling in the bushes, and looked over, her body trembling with fear. Suddenly, wind blew through the woods, and Kagome shivered, but hands had instantly taking hers, and she let out another shriek, striking whoever it was who had her on the face with her hand.

"Oi, wench, watch where you aim that thing!"

Kagome looked up, startled, realizing she had hit Inuyasha. She sweatdropped, then reached up a hand to rub at his red cheek. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't see you."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Inuyasha asked her, his arms now sneaking around her waist and pulling her close to his chest. "It could've been a demon who wanted you for lunch, not me."

"Well, I guess it's my lucky day then, isn't it? That it was you." Kagome smiled up to him, and that instantly melted his heart. Seeing Kagome smile like that, made him want to kiss her right then and there. And that's exactly what he did.

Everyime he kissed her seemed to startle the miko, but she enjoyed every minute of when their lips touched. How his tongue would gently lick at her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she eagerly gave. He would then slide his tongue inside of her mouth, gently sliding it along her teeth, this causing a shiver to go down the miko's spine. Then he wrapped his tongue around her own, this causing a moan of pleasure to escape her lips and into the kiss. Afterwards, he would start sucking, making her knees buckle beneath her like she was going to collapse from his simple actions, but his strong arms around her waist kept her from doing so.

When they finally parted the kiss for some much needed air, both of their faces were flushed and happiness was in each of their eyes. They still held onto each other, however, even though the kiss was broken.

"Damn need for air..." Inuyasha panted softly, making Kagome giggle. She knew he would've kept the kiss going as long as he could if it hadn't been for that. Inuyasha's ears twitched at her laugh, and she reached up her hand, gently rubbing them.

This time, a moan came from the hanyou's lips. At first, back when they had first met, she was sure he had always hated people messing around with his ears, as they were always so sensitive. But apparantely he didn't mind it when she played with them, as she was always so gentle with them, and it made her feel happy that he trusted her so.

"Let's go somewhere more . . . private," Kagome purred into his ear, making him blush and shiver. He didn't need to be told twice. He picked her up in his arms and raced off to a more secluded area of the woods.

~*~

Sango looked out of the window of Kaede's hut, sighing once more. It had been over an hour since Kagome had left looking for Inuyasha. She knew that if they were both in the woods, together, they would both be fine. But that still didn't stop her from worrying.

"Be calm, Sango," Kaede told her as she handed Souta a bowl of stew, who ate it happily. "They are both fine."

"How can you be certain?" Sango asked, looking over at the aged miko.

"Kagome's aura is happy," Kaede told her. "It is filled with happiness and love. Can ye sense it as well, Miroku?"

Sango blinked, looking over at Miroku, who closed his eyes, instantly nodding. "Yes. . . she is happy . . . very happy. Something must be happening with her and Inuyasha." When he opened his eyes again, a glint could be seen in them. Sango rolled her eyes and whacked him with her hand. Not as good as her Hiraikotsu, but it would have to do for now.

"Inuyasha's aura is mixed with hers . . . then that means . . . " Kaede trailed off, confused for but a moment as to why she felt two auras mixing together.

Sango thought back to the many stories her father had told her before he passed. She remembered him saying something about whenever demons mated, anyone with spiritual powers would be able to feel the power of two auras mixing - it meant that they were officially mates.

Sango then smiled. Her friend was happy, and with the man she loved. Just as she hereself was. That was all that mattered.

She leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder, who blinked in slight surprise. But he smiled anyway and reached up a hand to run it through her hair. This caused a sigh of content to escape the demon slayer's lips, happy he wasn't trying anything lecherous . . . too late. . . .

. . . his other hand, at the moment was traveling down her back, and she knew where it was headed. "Miroku . . . I suggest you stop that hand right now, if you know what's good for you."

Miroku laughed nervousy and stopped it just around her waist. She sighed and snuggled further into his embrace, however.

Souta didn't want to watch all that icky loey-dovey stuff, it made him think of Hitomi. So he just decided to stare at the flames as he ate his supper. He would so not ever completely get used to a world that didn't know about video games, but hey, if his sister could live here, that meant she could too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. *hides in a corner* Please forgive me for leaving out the lemon!


	14. Mates

**My Heart Will Go On **

**Chapter 14: Mates**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning was when Kagome and Inuyasha woke up, with Kagome lying naked and protected in Inuyasha's warm embrace. A mark of two fang bites was on her neck, signaling that she had been mated to a half-demon last night, and that she couldn't be happier. She was the first to wake up, slowly opening her eyes. and she smiled at seeing her hanyou so close. Both of them were naked still, too tired to change back into their clothes after the events that had taken place last night. But when Kagome felt something inside her still, it made her blush. No wonder she had slept so soundly last night, she was complete now.

She reached up her hand, gently rubbing it across Inuyasha's chest, and a small shiver escaped his lips, his own eyes slowly opening up. He had been ecstatic when Kagome hadn't turned down his offer of being his mate, and he was finally happy, and felt as complete as Kagome did right now.

"Hey there. . ." Kagome whispered softly, leaning up to gently nibble on one of his ears. It twitched slightly in her mouth, and she fought back a giggle. He could be so cute when he wanted to be.

Inuyasha stared down towards his mate, for once, nothing but love shining in his amber eyes. This seemed to shock her a bit, and Inuyasha took this as the chance to claim her lips in a kiss once more, and yet again it took her breath away.

They finally parted when they needed time to breath, and looked up towards the sky, blinking in surprise. They had spent the whole night out here? No wonder why it felt a bit cold . . .

Thinking of the cold made Kagome shiver. She was completely naked, so the cold wasn't a good thing for her right now. She smiled when she felt a red haori wrap around her shoulders, and she looked up towards her mate.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after a while, and she blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha seemed to bow his head, now he had her worried. She knew he was going to talk about something serious . . . but what?

"Do you . . . regret becoming a half-demon's mate?"

Kagome's eyes widened. How dare he ask something like that after what she proved to him last night!? Though, she couldn't blame him. Half-demons were hated by most in this world, even if they had done nothing wrong to begin with. She sighed softly, and Inuyasha flinched, fearing rejection now even though she was his mate. Should she reject the mark, it would slowly kill him inside. And if one's mate died, the other would too soon after.

". . .Of course not. Didn't I prove that to you last night?" Kagome asked in a soft voice, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. She looked at him with a stern, yet loving gaze in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I love you. Only you. That will never change, believe me. Trust me."

He did. Oh boy, he did. He'd never trusted someone so much in his life, not even his own mother, whom had been the only person he had loved until Kagome had come into his life. It was true, though he had once claimed he loved Kikyou, if their love had really been true, then he would not have fallen for Naraku's tricks so easily, and neither would she if she loved him the way she said. She asked him to change for her, while Kagome loved him just the way he was. He was sure who loved him the most, who loved him at all, and he was now very sure that she loved him. Kagome. The girl from the future.

He sighed softly, keeping his head bowed. "I'm sorry. . . I just thought-"

A finger to his lips silenced him, and Kagome's hands on his cheeks forced him to look back up. "Do you trust me, Inuyasha? Do you know that I love you, with my body, heart, mind, and soul?"

Inuyasha could feel his eyes stinging with something blinked a few times. His vision was getting blurry. . . something wet was on his cheeks. . .

Kagome gasped the moment she saw the first tear fall from his eyes. Did . . . did _**he**_ regret mating her last night? That thought made her hurt more than it should, but the moment she felt his arms around her and the words he said next, made the hurt isntantly melt away.

"Gods, yes Kagome . . . I know you . . . love me," Inuyasha paused a bit, since it was hard for him to express his feelings, and Kagome understood that. Her own arms slowly wrapped around his neck, her fingers sinking into his hair and gently stroking it in an attempt to calm him down. "And I love you too . . . just the same if not more . . . do you know that?"

Kagome nodded and smiled softly up towards him, one of her hands moving back to his cheek to wipe the tears away. "Yes, I do, Inuyasha," she said softly. "I also know it's hard for you to talk about, so I understand if you don't want to say it a lot. I'll still know."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and Kagome leaned up, kissing the remainder of his tears away. "Don't cry, my hanyou." she told him quietly. "You don't want your friends to find out your a big softie, do you?"

The half-demon huffed, and she giggled. _I think they already know, but there's no need to tell him that,_ she smiled, seeing that he was no longer crying.

He had finally realized that he was still inside her when he felt something warm around him between his legs, and his face flushed. "Uh. . . Kagome?" he asked her softly.

Kagome giggled. "I know. You can get out now, love."

Inuyasha blushed at the new name she gave him, but he didn't mind it. Not one bit, actually. It made him feel loved, which he was. Even if it was by just her, that was enough for him. For that was all he had ever really wanted. Acceptance and love.

He had found it, with Kagome.

He slowly slid out of her, reluctant to do so however. Kagome moaned softly and shivered as she did, and he smiled slightly, amazed he could make her do such things like that with such simple actions. He wrapped his arms around her after putting on his inner white haori and red pants, then stood up with her.

"Let's go back to the village, the others are probably worried," he told her, and she nodded in agreement.

They walked back to the village, Kagome wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome had to wear his red haori for now, as her clothes were out of order, so to say. Inuyasha had eaglery tore at them with his claws to get them off, and it made her blush furiously, especially when her entire naked body was exposed to him in the chilly air for the first time. He had called her beautiful, despite the faded scars on her body. So now she would have to go back to her own time to buy some clothes, she didn't want to inconvenience anyone here by borrowing someone's kimono, which would probably get bloodstained in the battle to come.

The final battle was indeed approaching. Both could feel it in their hearts. She and Souta had trained hard yesterday, but they needed to get stronger if they ever hoped to defeat Naraku for good, so that his reincarnation wouldn't . . .

"Inuyasha?" she tugged on his robes, making him look down at her.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"If we change the future, will we change my time too? Naraku's reincarnation killed my parents and destroyed my home. But what if, we destroyed Naraku so that there was no chance of him coming back? Like . . . sealing him away or something? Wouldn't that bring my family back too? Change my future?"

Inuyasha immediately stopped walking, thinking about what she had just said. Anything was possible, but they would have to talk to Kaede about this. Why did he think that this would also involve Kikyou somehow?

"I guess it's possible . . . " Inuyasha said to her, giving her a squeeze of reassurance and hope. "But we'll have to ask Kaede."

"Of course," she slowly nodded, and smiled brightly.

He loved seeing Kagome so happy, he just hoped that her happiness would stay, and that she was right about what they could do. He'd do anything to keep her happy.

_I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Kagome . . . but I'll never let you go._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**TBC**

**A/N: **^___^ Weren't expecting another chapter right after the last one, were ya? I think I'm gonna extend the length a bit... maybe not exactly 20 chapters but close to it, cause of the final battle and other stuff I got planned. :P Enjoy this for now!


	15. Kill Or Be Killed

**My Heart Will Go On **

**Chapter 15: Kill Or Be Killed**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

About seven months passed since Kagome and Inuyasha had become mates. They just kept getting closer, as did Miroku and Sango. The other two weren't exactly a couple yet, they hadn't even made it official by having their first kiss. Kagome was frustrated, why wcouldn't they just go out and do it already?

They were close to Naraku's castle now, and they were all prepared for the final battle. Souta had learned archery and had quite a good shot, and Kagome was even more powerful than she had been before. Both now knew how to keep their powers under control so they wouldn't hurt anyone by accident, which was a very good thing when it came to battling.

"I can smell it," Inuyasha commented as Kagome's grip tightened on his arm slightly. She was scared, but not for herself, for him. They were heading straight for their deaths, she just knew it. "He's close."

Kagome suddenly gasped, her head snapping up as she looked around. "I can sense two jewel shards."

Inuyasha growled, knowing what that meant. Kouga.

Just as he suspected, moments later a whirlwind was seen and then it was gone. Kouga was standing right in front of Kagome, holding both of her hands in his. "I thought I smelt your lovely scent around her, Kagome. How is my woman doing?" he gave her a charming smile, making her inch closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed this and smirked. "Che! She ain't your woman, Kouga. Can't you smell it? She's mine."

Kouga growled. "Says you!" he then took a sniff of the air to see if he was bluffing or not. His eyes widened when he smelt their scents mixed together. "No..." he growled and suddenly pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened.

"K-Kouga?" she asked, frightened.

"You were mine! I claimed you as my woman!" Kouga growled, tightening his grip on her. She let out a yelp of pain, and this pissed Inuyasha right off, not to mention everyone else.

Souta looked up, confused. Why was that wolf demon hurting his sister!?! He had heard little about Kouga, other than that he was a full wolf demon and the leader of his own tribe, and that he had a crush on Kagome. But from what he saw here, it was more than just a simple crush.

"Stop it, Kouga! You're hurting me!"

Inuyasha growled angrily and unsheathed Tessaiga, pointing it at Kouga, the point of it right at his nose. "Drop her right now, Kouga, or I'll chop of your head."

Kagome whimpered softly in pain as she felt him tigten his grip more. It hurt...more than it should. She thought Kouga was her friend...why was he doing this?

"You'll have to take her from me, mutt," Kouga smirked, beginning to run. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome!" he called.

"Help me, Inuyasha!" she cried out.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He ran off after Kouga, Tessaiga still in his hands as he did. Hang on, Kagome! he thought as he heard another yelp of pain.

"Souta, get on Kilala," Sango told him. Souta blinked a few times but nodded, jumping on top of the two-tailed cat demon. Miroku and Sango did too, and the cat flew off after Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Can he really mark her even though she's Inuyasha's?" Miroku asked, looking over at her.

"No, since she doesn't love him, he can't do anything," Sango replied, and Miroku sighed in relief. At least that was a good thing...right?

"But..." Sango paused, and Miroku frowned. "If Inuyasha dies, he can mark her, using force if he has to. Because if Inuyasha dies, she will too soon after him."

Miroku's eyes widened. "You don't think...?"

Sango nodded. "We have to stop them. Now!"

When they got to the others, Inuyasha was already fighting with Kouga. Kagome was behind Inuyasha, clearly he had rescued her before he hurt her too badly.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, relieved when he saw her uninjured. Kagome blinked and looked over, running over to them when they landed on Kilala. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Kagome smiled faintly and stayed by their side while she watched the battle, fearing the outcome.

"_KAZE NO KIZU_!" Inuyasha yelled, sending the attack towards Kouga. It hit Kouga, but not much because of his speed. The jewel shards were increasing his speed... if only he could get them out.

Kouga delivered a punch to Inuyasha's face, making Kagome gasp. "Inuyasha!" she cried out worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Kagome," Inuyasha told her, wiping some blood from his chin. "That was nothing."

Kagome nodded, but she was still worried. "Please stop this Kouga! Please, don't hurt Inuyasha!" Tears welled in her eyes as she watched them fight, nothing she could say stopped them.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha had a broken arm, a few punches to the face, and he was bleeding heavily. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face as she saw the state of her beloved hanyou. Kouga was much worse, because Inuyasha had hit him with another Kaze no kizu, but he was still able to move and fight.

When she saw where Kouga's next move was headed for, Inuyasha's chest, and that he had a sword in his hand, Kagome took action. She immediately ran foward, making the others gasp. "Kagome no!"

But it was too late. Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha, her hands wide open, as Kouga struck her in the chest with his sword instead of Inuyasha. She winced but didn't cry out, and she fell limp to the ground, the last thing she looked at was Inuyasha's shocked face.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered softly, looking down at his fallen mate. She knew he would have died had she not taken this hit, and she was glad that he was still alive.

Kouga was completely still. He had hurt Kagome...the woman he supposedly loved. Not looking back, he turned and left in a whirlwind once more.

Inuyasha bowed his head, falling to the ground. He gently picked up his mate, making sure not to make Kagome's wound worse. He first listened for a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there.

"Inuyasha, we need to get her back to Kaede's hut, now," Sango said, helping the unconscious girl on Kilala. He said nothing, but he nodded, his head still bowed.

Sango placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "She'll be alright, Inuyasha. We won't let anything happen to her."

The hanyou just nodded again and this caused Sango to sigh heavily. She knew he was worried about Kagome, but this was ridiculous.

Souta, on the other hand, was doing worse than Inuyasha if that were possible. Tears were forming in his eyes at the sight of his sister, bleeding from her chest. She let out a whimper, and he closed his eyes tightly, looking away.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Miroku looking down at him. "We won't let anything happen to her, Souta. She'll be just fine."

"I lost my mother and grandfather," Souta whispered softly. "I can't lose her too."

Miroku blinked in surprise. Though he was right... should Souta lose his sister, he would really become an orphan. He knew what that was like... to lose all of your blood family.

"Don't worry, Souta. She'll be fine."

They flied towards Kaede's hut with great speed, hoping it wasn't too late to save her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Are you all plotting to murder me now? Mwahahaha...review please!


	16. Everything Changes

**My Heart Will Go On **

**Chapter 16 Everything Changes**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The others got Kagome back to Kaede's hut as fast as possible, but the poor girl had lost a lot of blood on the way there. She was unconscious now, though Inuyasha kept telling her to stay awake, his voice sounded so far away...

She lay on a futon in Kaede's hut while the old miko tried to stop her bleeding the best she could. Inuyasha was the only one in the hut with her, refusing to leave Kagome's side. The others were going out to get some herbs for a potion that Kaede was going to mix for her wounds. Inuyasha just hoped they wouldn't get back too late.

Kaede kept close watch over the sleeping girl. She was in pain, she knew that, but unfortunately she couldn't do that. And they couldn't take her back home. There would be no way to pay for her operation, which she would need if she went home. So Kaede was the next best thing, and the old miko was trying her best. But nothing seemed to work.

The miko's lips formed a frown, and this caused Inuyasha to look up in worry. He was holding one of Kagome's limp hands in his own. Her face was pale and looked to be in pain. He wished there was something he could do for her, but he couldn't think of anything. "Is she going to be okay, Kaede?"

"I can't say for sure, Inuyasha," Kaede told him honestly, cooling off a cold cloth that had turned warm on Kagome's forehead. She had a fever now, and it was quite strong. "The bleeding isn't stopping, and she's burning up because of it. I don't know how much longer she can last."

Inuyasha frowned, tightening his grip on her hand. _Don't you dare give up, Kagome,_ he thought to himself. _If you die, I'll revive you just so I can tell you how stupid you were for giving up...Kagome....Kagome..._

He stared at the young, beautiful miko. Her pale face, her limp body lying on the ground. She couldn't die. She just couldn't. He'd be all alone....

"Inuyasha?"

The young hanyou looked up. Kaede was staring at him worriedly, she had been calling him for ten minutes with no response. He had been too intently staring at Kagome. "There is a way to save her."

"What is it?" Inuyasha's ears instantly perked up.

"Ye must give her some of yer blood," she told him, and this caused to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"It is the only way, child. Ye must turn her into a hanyou."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with a frown on his face. If it was the only way to save her...."Miroku and Sango, I fear, will not return in time. She will gain enough blood to live on, and as a hanyou, as ye are well aware, she will be much stronger."

The hanyou looked down at the miko once again, nodding after a while. He took out the Tessaiga, and put a small, but deep enough cut to bleed in his arm. He then held it up to Kagome's lips. Even though she was sleeping, they had to get her to take it somehow.

It was a good thing that Kagome's mouth was slightly open, or they would have a hard time trying to feed her his blood. Kaede tilted Kagome's head up, and Inuyasha placed his bleeding hand near her mouth. The blood slowly flowed back down and into her mouth.

Then, they waited. Inuyasha put pressure on his hand to stop the bleeding, Kagome's breathing suddenly began to go slower and slower. Inuyasha paled. Had they given her too much, or maybe not enough? He began to grow scared when her body began to twitch, moving around in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha went over to take her into his arms, but Kaede stopped him. She shook her head and he just stared down at her worriedly.

Kagome let out a cry of pain as two dog ears emerged from her forehead, her human ears disappearing as if into thin air. Then, her claws that Inuyasha could easily see. Then, last but not least, her fangs. But something happened then, that Inuyasha didn't expect at all, since he didn't have one.

A tail grew on Kagome's lower back. It wasn't too long, but it was long enough. Kaede and Inuyasha both looked on in awe, especially when the tail wrapped itself around Inuyasha's waist and rubbed it. If he hadn't been too worried about Kagome, he would've blushed from this.

"Kaede, what's going on? Why does she have.... a tail?"

"I do not know, maybe this is something that will happen to female inu hanyous," she told the hanyou, but could not be certain in her answer, because she did not know much about hanyous.

A few moments later, about twenty minutes, Kagome's eyes slowly opened. Inuyasha was still by her side and holding on to her hand. "Hey there, how do you feel?" he spoke softly, knowing her ears would be very sensitive for a while.

She looked up at him weakly, forcing a smile through her pain. "I...feel...strange..." she spoke in a whisper.

"Strange....how?"

"I feel...less pain than I should... with the wounds I have..." Kagome told him, looking up at him. "Your voice... it sounds clearer and a bit louder than it should...I can hear things I shouldn't...they sound so...far away."

Inuyasha looked over to Kaede, who sighed. "Child, the only way to save ye was ... to turn ye into a half-demon, like Inuyasha here. I had tried my best and stop the bleeding, but it was no use."

Inuyasha was looking away from her now, knowing what was coming next. She was going to sit him in the next century for turning her into a filthy hanyou, he knew it-

When he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, his eyes opened up wide and he looked down at the girl who was hugging him. Kagome smiled up at him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Ka...gome?" he asked, surprised by her sudden display of affection.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled, speaking softly as she looked at him "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Her love for him just kept growing, and now was no exception. If he thought she hated him, he was very wrong. He had just saved her life. And truthfully, she had always wanted to be like him... that way she could be with him forever, and he wouldn't be all alone when she died of old age or something else.

He smiled slightly and wrapped his own arms around her, bringing her close to his chest. This made her jump slightly in surprise, not having expected such a display of affection in public, but she smiled and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was calm, and she knew he was happy. Whether it was because she was alive or because he was holding her, she didn't know.

But right now, she felt happy.

TBC

A/N: . Sorry for the lateness, especially since the last chapter was a cliffie. But I's been busy. As you know, I facebook roleplay, and I roleplay on MSN Groups. Plus Christmas and everything, and I have medical problems, so I've been busy a lot. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! One Truth Prevails is next to be updated.


	17. Calm Before The Storm

**My Heart Will Go On **

**Chapter 17 Calm Before The Storm**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku and Sango came back a few hours later, shocked to see Kagome with ears and a tail. When Souta returned, his reaction was more shocked, though he admired Inuyasha even more because he saved his older sister from a sure death. He was still getting used to the fact that his sister was part dog, though. It wasn't something one could easily get used to. The first thing he had asked was that how being a hanyou would affect her miko powers to Kaede. She said that if anything, they would become stronger and not tainted, which shocked both Inuyasha and Kagome, because that had been one of the reasons Inuyasha had been afraid to change her. What if her powers became tained, and she had no way of defending herself in this era against demons?

They all could sense the final battle was approaching fast. Naraku hadn't made a move in months, so it was only a matter of time. They hadn't seen any of his incarnations, or even Kohaku lately either. This made Sango worry, had Naraku done something to her little brother?

Miroku then got worried for Sango. He always did when she got like this, always thinking of her brother. She needed to move on, he thought. It was the best way for her to become happy again. Even she must knew that once they destroyed Naraku, they would have to remove the shard from Kohaku's back, in the end causing the boy to lose his life once more. He tried everything he could to get Sango to smile again, but to no avail. Everyone else helped too, surprisingly even Inuyasha. He thought she was one of the strongest fighters in the group, though he'd never admit that aloud, of course.

They were all resting at Kaede's village, getting some much needed rest as well as training done before the final battle came. They weren't even sure where the castle was, as Inuyasha couldn't even get a whiff of Naraku's scent, and Kagome couldn't sense any jewel shards except for Kouga when he came near.

It was a rather nice, peaceful day outside and so the gang were all outside out of the hut. Kagome and Souta were training, Sango and Miroku were watching once more, and Inuyasha was off somewhere doing who knows what, but probably staying close so he could keep a close watch on Kagome. It flattered her to know that he loved her that much, to never truly leave her side.

After a few hours, when the rain suddenly began to pour down, everyone called it a day and headed back into the hut. Kagome had been so tired from training that Inuyasha had to carry her back into the hut, not that he minded that. He'd get any excuse just to hold her, though again, he'd never admit that.

She was almost fully asleep as Inuyasha put down her body gently on a futon, but she didn't seem to want to go at all, and clung to his chest even in her sleepened state. He had to allow a smile on his face at this. He guessed he wouldn't be sleeping in a tree tonight.

He sat down on the floor of Kaede's hut, cradling Kagome in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Everyone else was fast asleep, or so he thought. Everyone had an eye cracked open just a bit as they spied on the couple.

"Love you.... Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled, her head going to rest on his chest. His face couldn't help but flush slightly, and the others tried to hold back a chuckle as they saw it, mentally pouting when they realized they couldn't tease him about this later. Oh well.

The next day, they were surprised to find out it was still raining. Kagome and Inuyasha were surprisingly, still asleep. He had felt so comfortable holding Kagome, that he decided to just fall back asleep for a little while longer, not really wanting to move. Kagome was safe and sound in his arms, and for now, he was happy.

About an hour after he had fallen asleep again, Kagome started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked in surprise when she saw Inuyasha was still asleep. It was almost noon, wasn't it? She thought as she looked at her watch, then at Inuyasha. She smiled anyway, and didn't leave his arms, letting him have his rest. He probably needed it, she thought. He works so much harder than the rest of us, and hardly ever sleeps...

"Kagome?"

She looked up, and noticed Sango standing in the door way with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Sango."

"Good morning," She smiled back. "It looks to me like you had a very good sleep, didn't you?"

Kagome's face immediately flushed and Sango couldn't help but chuckle. But Kagome nodded anyway with a smile. "Yes, a very good sleep. I'm surprised he's still sleeping, actually."

"Yeah, so were the rest of us," Sango commented. "Kaede says he hardly ever sleeps, and when he does it's up in a tree and only for a few hours." Kagome nodded as if to agree or confirm that. "I wish he'd sleep more, but. . . you can't get everything you want."

Sango nodded and faintly smiled. "Would you like some breakfast? It's oatmeal."

Kagome looked over at the sleeping hanyou who's arms were still wrapped around her waist, and shook her head. "Maybe later, Sango. I'd like to stay here for a while."

Sango gave a knowing smile, nodding. "Alright, we're all outside if you need us," she told her before walking back out and putting the curtain back in place.

After a few minutes, she felt Inuyasha move and heard him groan behind her. She smiled and looked up towards him, watching as his beautiful golden eyes opened to look at her.

If there was one thing he liked, he liked it when Kagome's face was the first thing he saw when he woke up. She was smiling at him, her eyes warm and kind. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him. He should have ... considering he slept for a while...

Inuyasha nodded, his grip loosening on her slightly. "I did," He told her, leaning down to kiss her gently. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The kiss lasted shorter than Kagome would've liked, but she was still in his arms, so she wasn't complaining. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you hungry? Sango said their making oatmeal." Kagome said, looking up at him.

While he was hungry, he didn't want to move still. So, he lied. "Nope, not right now." he told her, and she just nodded, happy to have an excuse not to leave his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**

**A/N:** I know I said I'd update OTP, but I already started on this so... :P Review!


	18. The Final Battle: Part 1

**My Heart Will Go On**

** Chapter 18: The Final Battle Part 1**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was walking in a forest, towards Naraku's scent where Inuyasha had picked it up from. They were almost there. They had a well-deserved rest at Kaede's hut, and had gotten some weapon from Midoriko's cave. Everyone was allowed in there ... except Inuyasha, of course. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. It was the same reason as the last time: his greediness prevented him from entering the gave.

It was dark when they left the forest, just as it had been in the forest because of the tallness of the trees. Kagome stayed closed to Inuyasha as he had advised, he didn't want her to get into any danger. But they were both nervous, for if he felt any pain, so would she. It wouldn't be as severe as his own, but it would still be painful.

Miasma, thick and powerful, was all around the whole castle. This made Kagome worried. Souta was only young, and he was heading into the battle with the rest of them. Would he be alright? She knew he had pretty strong powers from what she had witnessed, but still... it made her worry. She had never been affected by the miasma personally, but she knew people like Sango and Miroku (who also had a bit of spiritual powers) were. She wondered why she wasn't affected, maybe it was because her powers were stronger than Miroku's? They had told Souta to stay close to Shippo and Kilala, only coming out when needed. He would be needed to help deliver the final blow. They would need all the help they could get for that.

Surprisingly, Kouga was not at the castle. You'd think he'd be there to avenge his tribe, but after what he had mistakenly done to Kagome, the wolf didn't dare show his face. He knew there would be two battles that day if he had; one between Naraku and Inuyasha, the other between Inuyasha and Koga. Both would have been a fight to the finish, for life or death.

A shiver went down through Kagome spine at the thought. She couldn't bear to see Inuyasha die. Though the possibility of it was very high, especially after what the Sesshomaru in her time had told them. Everyone had died except for the young ones, who weren't even near the battle sight and were left unscathed. Hopefully, the fact that Souta had come to the feudal era to help would change things for the better.

At feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Inuyasha, looking down at her with concerned and worried eyes. She just had to smile. He had changed so much over the past few weeks, and it just made her love him all the more.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked her softly upon hearing the shiver come from her. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm just thinking, that's all, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, and he suddenly brought her into a hug, surprising everyone. "Don't worry, Kagome. We're going to change the...future." He paused as he said this, unsure of what to call it. It had already happened, and yet it hadn't. To Sesshomaru, the Kagome and Inuyasha he knew were in fact gone, but these group of people were still alive and kicking. This was...a lot more complicated than it looked.

She nodded, agreeing with him and enjoying the warmth of the hug very much. It calmed her, made her feel relaxed as she was in the arms of her mate. Sango and Miroku smiled at the public display of affection, for it proved he really had matured and grown to trust people. It also proved that he had become more open with his feelings, because Kagome had taught him how to trust. For that, she was happy.

A dark chuckle could be heard all around the area, and everyone froze. Kagome remained in Inuyasha's protective, not to mention possessive, grasp, as a dark purple miasma cloud floated towards them. His grip tightened on Kagome a bit, but not painful, and everyone gasped (except Inuyasha, of course) as Naraku stepped out from it.

"Well well, it has been sometime, Inuyasha," Naraku sneered. Even he noticed the sudden change in Inuyasha's emotions, he wasn't stupid. The way he held onto that mortal girl to protect her from every thing that wanted to harm her? It made him want to laugh. So he did.

"Is the mutt relying on a miko to give him strength?" Naraku cackled, and Inuyasha sent a glare his way. It was so powerful that it actually made Naraku shut up.

"Shut it," Inuyasha growled, and brought Kagome behind him. She obeyed, remainding behind him, knowing that was what he wanted. "I've been waiting a long while to see you, so that...I can destroy you!"

"Well," Naraku sneered. "You've got what you wanted, haven't you? You've seen me again. Now....do you think you can kill me?"

"No," Inuyasha smirked, and at this they all raised an eyebrow. "I know I can kill you."

They all smiled. There was the Inuyasha they all knew and loved.

It was time...time to battle.

Inuyasha then charged, transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand, towards Naraku.

"WIND SCAR!"

The final battle had begun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**

**A/N:** Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Next that will be updated is One Truth Prevails. Enjoy while you can and review! Next chapter....LOTS OF ACTION! Whoot? Character death? Who knows. And just for a question, do any of you think I should up the rating to Mature? It won't have a lemon, but a bit of citrusy goodness, and of course the bloody final battle. Just wat your opinions there please beore I post the next chapter (coming today or tomorrow).


	19. The Final Battle: Part 2

**My Heart Will Go On **

**Chapter 19: The Final Battle Part II**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Naraku sneered. "How foolish are you?" he asked, sending the wind scar right back at him. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he moved to avoid his own attack. When he heard a scream, his eyes widened. Kagome!

Turning around, he saw the miko kneeling down on the ground, bleeding. He growled and hissed, instantly running over and kneeling down to face her. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome looked up at him, nodding weakly. "I'm fine...it was...a tentacle," she told him, reassuring him that it hadn't been his attack that hurt her. He slowly nodded, quickly tearing a piece of his haori off and wrapping it gently yet tightly around the wound to get it to stop bleeding.

All the while, Naraku watched curiously, a smirk on his face. Inuyasha truly cared for this miko, that much was clearly seen in his eyes at a first glance. But he wondered . . . who did he love more?

At this, the smirk on Naraku's face widened, and Miroku noticed this. The monk's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning, Naraku?" he asked, making the others look up at him.

"Something . . . perfect," Naraku grinned, and vanished into the shadows. Inuyasha growled.

"Oh no you don't get back here!" he growled out, looking around everywhere for Naraku, who's laughter could be heard around the whole area, just as another familiar scream could be heard.

_'Kikyo!'_ Inuyasha thought, his eyes widening. Kagome bowed her head. She knew there was no way to break their bond, she knew that. . . but she also knew he wanted to save her . . . and she loved him more than her own life . . . she couldn't stop him.

Inuyasha looked down towards Kagome, who couldn't seem to meet his eyes directly. He mentally sighed. He knew Naraku would try something like this . . . but why? " . . . Kagome?" he asked her in a quiet voice, as if silently asking him permission if he could go after her.

"Go, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke softly, her voice oddly calm. At hearing her answer, he nodded and took off running.

Naraku was smirking wildly. His plan was working perfectly. It wouldn't be long before that miko was in his clutches, and the mutt would be bowing down before him, begging him to let her go and spare her life.

~*~

Inuyasha was running around, looking for Kikyo. Strange thing is, he couldn't smell her. Anywhere. It was like he had been hearing things, but then, how could that be? Kagome heard Kikyo too, didn't she? She told him to 'go'. He was sure that she had meant for him to go after Kikyo, so then he wasn't just hearing things. But something still puzzled him.

Why couldn't he smell-

Wait!

There it was! It was faint, but there was her scent. Kikyo's. It was mixed with dead bodies and graveyard soil, and the souls of the dead. Blood was also in the scent, she was bleeding, or had been. He cursed and ran foward towards the scent, when suddenly an ear-piercing scream went through the air.

His eyes widened.

_Kagome!_

He was about to turn back, when he felt an unbearable pain in his side. He hissed and fell onto his hands and knees, holding his side. It wasn't bleeding, but it felt like he had just been stabbed. How was that possible? Was he by any chance feeling what-

_Oh no . . ._

He had been tricked.

Naraku wanted Kagome all along. He hissed and stood up, trying to ignore the almost blinding pain in his side as he walked. If it was like this for him and he wasn't even hurt, he grew scared, wondering what Kagome was feeling right now.

~*~

Kagome groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. She moved to stretch, but found out that her arms and legs had both been chained to a rather cold bed with no sheets.

"So. . . you've finally woken up." A female voice said calmly, and she froze immediately. The voice sounded so familiar. She hadn't heard it in a long time, but it was one she'd never forget.

"K-Kikyo. . ." She looked over to where it was coming from, and sure enough, illuminated by the souls that were entering her body, Kikyo laid on another bed just opposite her.

"You are Inuyasha's mate now, aren't you? He has chosen you." Kagome caught a hint of sadness in the miko's eyes as well as voice as she said this and frowned, nodding slowly.

"Yes . . . he did," Kagome said, and what she said next made her eyes widen.

"Make him happy."

'Kikyo. . ."

"You have failed to do what I could not," Kikyo told her in a calm, saddening voice. "You taught him how to trust people once more, even after all that's happened to him. You've . . . made him happy,"she seemed to smile at this, though Kagome noticed it was sad too. "Please, all I want is for you to make him happy."

Kagome was silent for a while, listening to Kikyo's every word. To the undead miko, she wasn't sure what the look on her face was exactly.

"S-So . . . you're not . . . taking him to hell?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side. Kikyo shook her head back and forth.

"I cannot now," Kikyo told her. "You would die too."

A deep chuckle could be heard all around the room, a few minutes later Naraku appeared before them.

"I'm afraid that you are not going to leave this room, unless Inuyasha chooses in time."

"KAGOME!" Suddenly, an explosion could be heard as Naraku went through the doors. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

There, in all his red glory - stood her knight and shining armor.

Her mate, Inuyasha.

**~*~**

**TBC**

**A/N:** Oooh, drama continues~! Who do you think he will choose? Can he really let go of Kikyo?

Review please!


	20. The Final Battle: Part 3

**My Heart Will Go On**

** Chapter 20: The Final Battle Part 3**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**

Inuyasha's eyes widened. In the room stood Naraku, right beside the bed where Kagome lay. On another bed, lay Kikyo, barely hanging onto life with the souls that Naraku had let into the castle. He could smell Kagome's blood everywhere, it was nauseating, to say the least. He tried not to feel sick and lose control of himself to his demonic side as he stared at Naraku, such hatred in his eyes it shocked everyone, even Naraku himself.

"Ah, Inuyasha, you've come," Naraku smiled wickedly, running one of his hands through Kagome's darkened hair. She whimpered and shivered, for his touch was cold, and not who she wanted to feel at the moment. Inuyasha's eyes flared red the moment he saw this, and Naraku smirked at seeing this, continuing his torturing of the young miko. His hand ran over her hair, her cheeks, and finally a finger pressed to her lips.

This last touch caused Inuyasha to finally lose it. He started growling angrily, while Kagome struggled to break free and get to Inuyasha before he transformed into his full demon state. "Inuyasha, calm down, please!" she exclaimed, looking worriedly over at her hanyou.

At hearing Kagome's voice, it seemed to bring him back to normal. She sighed with relief, though this left Naraku pretty mad. It seems they had grown closer, much closer since they had last seen each other in battle. What ever happened, he could care less. They would all be dying here anyway. He didn't care if he died himself, so long as he took care of these three thorns in his side.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome called to him from her place on the bed. When she saw his eyes return to normal and look over at her, she sighed in relief, but this caused her to wince in pain from the injury in her side. This made him angry again, but able to control himself.

"What did you do to her, Naraku?" Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off Kagome. Kagome was surprised though she didn't show it, he hadn't mentioned Kikyo at all.

"A little genious plan of my own," Naraku said with a nod. "A tentacle through the side, leaves the victim motionless and bleeding internally...even if you do choose her, she may not survive the night."

This caused Inuyasha to look a little bewildered. "Choose? What the hell are you going on about?"

"Who you love more, and whom you are willing to let go of," Naraku smirked as he looked back and forth between both girls. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he looked at Kagome first, then slowly over to the undead miko Kikyo. Her eyes were saddened, as always, but this time it seemed so more so, like she knew what was going to happen and there was no way she could stop it.

"I. . ."

"Think carefully and choose wisely, Inuyasha," Naraku smirked. "You only have minutes to choose. Because, if you run out of time, this whole place will explode in thirty minutes, killing all of you. . . except me, of course."

'I know you'll choose her, even if it costs you your life, and mine,' Kagome thought sadly. 'That way you can spend an eternity in hell together. You can both be happy . . . while I can be with my family in heaven.'

Just thinking about this brought tears to the young miko's eyes. This made Inuyasha stiffen right up upon smelling them, and he instantly knew his choice. Naraku had disappeared with his cruel laughter being heard, but Inuyasha knew he wasn't completely gone. He would be watching from somewhere safe, enjoying his sick little game with the love-triangle. He looked over at one bed, and noticed Kagome was starting to fall asleep, the bleeding becoming worse. He bit down on his lip, then looked over at Kikyo. The young miko wasn't looking at him, but down towards the ground, her bangs covering her eyes, as she knew who he would choose. It pained her yes, but she couldn't stop him from loving another, that much she learned in her afterlife.

He ran foward, beginning to destroy the chains holding her with all of the strength he had left. He didn't get the chance to destroy Naraku yet, but he would later, he promised himself. He would not leave here without taking Naraku's life, once and for all.

She looked up towards him, her eyes widening with shock. He . . . had chosen her? Why? Why not just let her die so she wouldn't have to suffer any longer in this world?

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Don't talk," Inuyasha shushed her, destroying the chains and picking her up in his arms. Just as he did, the other woman faded into the night with a terrifying scream. A blinding light filled the room, and Inuyasha shielded her eyes from it's blindness.

When it faded, the woman was gone. They both sighed, and Inuyasha jumped out of a nearby window while holding her close to his chest. Moments later, the entire castle, as Naraku had said, exploded.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

~*~

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were busy battling Naraku. Rather, Sango was fighting Kohaku, and Miroku was fighting Naraku. Shippo and Souta stayed close behind so they wouldn't get hit, but would be able to see what was going on incase they needed any help. They wondered where Kagome and Inuyasha were, but didn't really have time to look right now. It seemed Naraku was trying to distract them from finding their friends.

But...why?

"Kohaku, please, you must remember me!" Sango pleaded with her brother as she dodged his attacks, not attacking him. This still confused Naraku, but Miroku grew worried. Sango would eventually start to get tired, and then Kohaku would strike. But, for some reason, Kohaku's attacks were not as strong as usual. That made him think...had his memories returned at all? Usually he attacked with such strength that it threw Sango off balance, or even injured her. But she wasn't bleeding, just a few scratches on her body existed. He wondered if Sango noticed this change inKohaku's behavior.

Distracted while watching their battle, Naraku took his chances. Smirking, he snapped his fingers, and suddenly, Miroku screamed.

The pain in his right hand was unbearable. His wind tunnel was stretching, and a lot. He hadn't even opened it. So why was it doing that?

Oh no . . .

Miroku came to a sudden realization. Naraku was doing this of his own will. He didn't care what happened to them, he was going to suck Miroku into his own hand.

Another scream tore from Miroku's throat, and this caused Sango to look up. Eyes going wide, she immediately forgot about Kohaku, rushing to Miroku's side.

"Miroku!" she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly, not letting go even when he tried to push her away. "I won't let go, so stop trying to push me away," she said to him in a stern voice.

"Sango, please . . . let go." Miroku told her, also in a stern voice, and hissed as the pain in his hand became even greater in only seconds.

Sango shook her head, holding onto him as tears started falling from her eyes. She was losing everyone she loved . . . first Kohaku, who was under Naraku's control and didn't remember her, and now Miroku, who was being sucked into his own hand.

Kohaku seemed to go still as he watched them, barely clutching the scythe in his hand. He couldn't take his eyes off them. His sister was dying right before his eyes, all to be with the man she loved. He smiled faintly and closed his eyes, knowing what he now must do. Distract Naraku from spreading the wind tunnel any further.

He charged at Naraku, attacking him without a second thought, his scythe aiming for Naraku's head. Though he knew it would probably do no good, at least it might provide them with a distraction so they could escape unscathed. If nothing else, he would help his sister during what was probably going to be their last battle together.

Sango gasped, her eyes widening the moment she saw Kohaku rushing towards Naraku, scythe in hand. Naraku's eyes widened, that even had him shocked for a minute, but he quickly moved backward, aiming a tentacle for Kohaku's chest.

Miroku panting, the spreading of his tunnel having stopped. It was too dangerous to use it now, if he did use long enough both of them, maybe even Kohaku would be sucked into the void. He couldn't risk that, not at all. He panted, sitting down on the ground, and Sango did the same, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay, Miroku?" Sango asked softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked over towards her, giving a faint smile and a nod, not able to do much else. She held onto him and looked around for Naraku.

"Looks like he's disappeared," Miroku said after a while, catching his breath. She looked around, and saw Kohaku sitting down on the ground, his head bowed.

Sango gave Miroku a hug before standing up and walking over. Miroku tensed when he saw where she was going.

"Kohaku . . ." Sango spoke softly, this causing him to look up towards his sister. Sango's eyes widened at the smile that was on his face.

"I'm glad your safe," he said quietly.

". . . You remember, don't you?" Sango asked, kneeling down beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder. He slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said to her softly. "I couldn't. Naraku would know my memories have returned, and then he wouldn't trust me at all again, meaning I couldn't get close to him to destroy him."

Sango's eyes widened. That's why he didn't tell her? 'Oh Kohaku. . . ' she thought to herself, giving him a warm hug. He tensed, before relaxing, hugging her back and enjoying his sister's warmth.

"I missed you, sister," Kohaku said softly, smiling a bit as she kissed his forehead.

"And I you," She told him softly. "Let's do this together, shall we? Defeat Naraku."

Kohaku nodded, and both of them stood up.

~*~

Shippo and Souta were still hiding, though watching from afar. They looked back and forth between each other.

"When do you think it's our turn to go out?" Shippo asked and Souta shook his head.

"Not until they tell us-" Souta gasped as he saw the castle nearby exploding. His sister and Inuyasha were in there!

"Kagome!" both of them called, and received no answer. Souta bit down on his lip, and gasped, his eyes widening when Inuyasha jumped out of the blast, carrying his unconscious and bleeding sister in his arms.

"The smell of blood... it's so strong," Shippo's eyes widened when he recognized it as Kagome's.

"We have to stop the bleeding, and fast," Inuyasha growled out as he placed her gently on the ground next to Shippo and Souta. They both nodded and helped by putting pressure on the wound. She yelped, even in her unconscious state. It hurt...so much...

"Don't give up, you hear me!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking down at her pale face. "You better stay alive, if you know what's good for you!"

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**TBC**

**A/N:** One last part to the battle, next chapter. The finishing act. Yes, they will beat him. But at what price?


	21. Wake Up

**A/N:** I'm so sorry updates with this have been like almost a month in waiting now! I've been really busy if you've read my urgency in my profile. But I'm back home and recovering, so expect more updates. So I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer just for you! Sorry for such a long wait.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine.

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On **

**Chapter 21: Wake Up**

* * *

The pain. It was unbearable. It felt like her entire body was on fire. She could barely move, mostly a few twitching fingers, but even that hurt. She didn't remember much. An attack through the chest... something stabbed her... she remembered golden eyes.... and nothing more.

She didn't know how long she had been feeling this pain for, but it felt like a millenia. It wasn't getting any better, or worse. It spread throughout her entire body, even in the roots of her hair, her heart...oh god, her heart hurt the worst.

_Inu...yasha...._

Was he even alive? She had seen him and Naraku, she couldn't remember them actually fighting. She barely remembered him talking. She remembered his touch though, and that was something she never wanted to feel again. So cold... so evil.

She couldn't see a thing. She was too in pain to open her eyes, and too scared of what she might see when she did. It was dark all around her, that much was for sure. She couldn't feel any light being shined in her eyes. So she must be somewhere dark...but oddly, throughout all the pain, she felt warm. And safe.

~*~

They were all back at Kaede's hut. Successfully, they had all defeated Naraku together as a team, while protecting Kagome and their injured friends. They had a lot of difficulty injuring Naraku, but eventually, when he had been weakened enough, Souta was called to the stand. This made Naraku freeze in his tracks, who had no idea that the young boy was Kagome's brother and had spiritual powers, or that he had been trained quite well and was very likely the key to his undoing.

_When Souta started glowing white, Naraku tried to bail. With Inuyasha and Miroku using what strength they had left to keep him there, they were winning, but barely._

_"You hurt my sister," Souta's eyes narrowed as he looked towards the monster that had caused so many so much pain. "For that - and for so many others, you will receive punishment."_

_If Kagome had been awake at the time, she would be surprised - she had never heard her brother speak so strongly about anyone. A powerful blast erupted from Souta's body, the color of it being a pretty white blue. The others all watched in awe as it headed straight for Naraku, hitting him dead on._

_The sound that followed next was a blood curdling scream, coming from none other than Naraku himself. The attack had torn his body into pieces. Bits and pieces of tentacles were scattered all around, as well as parts of his body. They were all dissolving, and glowing a bright blue, the same blue as the attack._

_Everyone watched in awe. Sango supported a panting Souta, who had used up most of his energy in one attack to deliver the final blow. Naraku weakly glared at them all, his body disappearing._

_"Damn...you...all..."_

_With that, he was gone, and Souta had passed out._

Now, both siblings were unconscious on the floor of Kaede's hut, Kagome in worse condition than Souta, who was just etxhausted. Inuyasha never left her side, even when the others told him to and get some rest. He refused to leave until he saw her eyes open up once more.

It had been almost two weeks now since Kagome had fallen under. She was still in so much pain, but she found out to her shock that it was starting to go away, and found herself able to move. Her fingers would let her twitch them, as well as her feet, but her eyes refused to budge. Oh no, this pain didn't want to let go of her just yet.

Around the third week did Kagome show signs of waking up. Groans excaped her lips, and her body moved more. The bleeding had long since stopped, and her injuries were slowly healing. Now all she had to do was wake up.

In the late evening on the end of the third week did Kagome finally slowly open her beautiful brown eyes, and Inuyasha was there for the moment. He was the first thing she saw, and that made her smile upon waking.

"Inuyasha..." she spoke softly, looking up towards him. She reached up a hand weakly, and he took it gently, not wanting her to use more strength than she needed to.

"Thank goodness," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry..." Kagome said slowly, her eyes open fully and looking right at him. He blinked and shook his head.

"Don't you dare apologize," he told her and she blinked up at him in surprise. "You did nothing wrong. You did what you were supposed to do. Live."

Kagome smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze. "And that I will - forever, with you."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** ^__^ Please don't kill me for this, but I was tired of the ongoing battle. :3 I just had to end it.


	22. The End

**My Heart Will Go On  
Chapter 22: The End**

~*~

Kagome was well enough to go home in about a week's time. Since she had woken up, because of her powers as a priestess she was able to heal more quickly than most humans could ever hope to. She was eager to see what changes they had made to her future, seeing as they were the ones who defeated Naraku when in the other reality it had been themselves who lost. Inuyasha was going to go with her, Souta as well obviously. Like hell he was going to let her go to her own era anymore after what happened the last time…

The young miko had all her things packed and fresh bandages on where they needed to go. Kaede and Sango had helped with that. Inuyasha had tried to once, he wanted to do something to help, but he ended up tying the bandage too tight, so he was shooed out of the room. Though it gave the others a laugh in the end.

Kagome approached the Bone Eater's well with Inuyasha and Souta close behind. Inuyasha had both Souta on his back and Kagome's and his things, so he had a heavier load then usual on his shoulders. Kagome stared down into the well's depths. "I wonder if anything's changed…" she thought out loud.

"There's only one way to find out, sis," Souta said as he climbed off Inuyasha's back and ran over to his sister. Why Inuyasha was carrying him was a mystery to Kagome in the first place. The kid probably just wanted a piggy back ride from his hero. No harm done to that right? Well, except maybe Inuyasha's back perhaps.

"You're right, Souta," Kagome said with a smile as she turned towards her hanyou. "Are you ready, Inuyasha?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Inuyasha grumbled as he brought over their luggage and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, you two jump in first!" he said and Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded, taking Souta's hand. They stood on the well's edge before jumping in, and slowly falling to the bottom. Inuyasha joined them soon after, and when the three looked up, there was a roof over their heads.

Kagome was so excited to see what was going on (as she could hear voices coming from just outside) and dragged Souta outside of the shrine, not even waiting for Inuyasha.

What she saw, what they both saw, made them stop in their tracks.

The police tape that had been around the broken shrine that said 'keep out' was no more, and the shrine looked as if it hadn't been touched at all. And, as they looked over further, they saw their grandfather talking to visitors at the shrine, and they could easily smell their Mama's cooking as it drifted through the open window.

"W-We did it, Souta.....we fixed....would you call it the future?" Kagome asked, not really sure what time it was. In the feudal era, they would have fixed the future... so would you call it the present? Kagome's mind was starting to hurt with this past, present, future thinking, so instead of thinking, she and Souta just raced over to the house.

"Mom! Grandpa! We're back!" Kagome called, acting like nothing ever happened, dragging Souta along with her.

Mama nearly dropped her utensils into the sink when she heard Kagome's voice and saw Souta with her too. She and her grandfather had no idea what happened before, because the future changed, but upon arriving home and finding both Kagome and Souta missing, she had had a very bad feeling that something was wrong.

Now her children were safe, and a family was reunited.

The moment the front door to the shrine was open, Kagome didn't even give her mother time to speak before she was hugged tightly, not to mention by both of her children.

"Mama, we missed you!" they both exclaimed.

Mama couldn't help but smile, but then it was time for mother-children questions.

"Where were you two?" she demanded. "I was so worried, you could've left a note or something! And you were gone for over a week, any longer and I would-"

"They were with me the whole time," Inuyasha suddenly spoke up, and her anger almost instantly faded and was replaced with relief. Surely if Inuyasha had been with both of them, the two had been safe. But wait....

"Both of them? But Souta can't-"

"Yes I can, mom! I have spiritual powers just like Kagome and grandpa now! I helped defeat that Naraku guy!"

At hearing this, Mama smiled until she realized what that meant, and fainted right after.

Kagome sweat dropped._ 'I guess that was a little too much information at once?'_ she thought, looking over towards her hanyou, who was smirking in her direction.

_'Well…everything's like it should be once again. And now, we've proven that the future can be changed. For the better.'_

**END**

A/N: Yeah I realized I made a big boo-boo in the last chapter when someone filled me in on it. So haha, this is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! There most definitely will not be a sequel, I have two other fics on the go at the moment, not to mention an IY fic on hold.

So, I say....

LATER DAYS!


End file.
